L'île de la nuit
by Lilkun
Summary: Il existe à Eldarya une île où se trouve un petit village d'humains arrivés par hasard dans ce monde quelques siècles auparavant. Mais d'autres créatures vivent sur ces terres, y faisant régner la terreur. Le rituel qui a lieu tous les dix ans surviendra cette nuit, mais, cette fois-ci, il pourrait bien être perturbé par certains événements…
1. Chapitre 1 : La fille du corsaire

Bonjour! Cette fanfiction raconte ma vision du passé de Nevra, très longtemps avant l'arrivée de la gardienne dans la garde d'Eel. Il est donc possible que les personnages ne ressemblent parfois pas tout à fait à ce qu'ils sont dans le jeu. Cette histoire essaie de relater ce qu'ils ont vécu pour devenir tels qu'on les connaît. Ayant été écrite peu après la sortie de l'épisode 4 du jeu, il est possible que certains éléments soient contredits par la suite des aventures de notre gardienne.

Cette fanfiction est partiellement inspirée de la chanson Mary de Cécile Corbel.

L'univers, le personnage de Nevra, et d'autres qui arriveront par la suite, appartiennent à ChiNoMiko et à Beemov.

xxx XXX xxx

 **Chapitre 1 : La fille du corsaire**

Comme tous les dix ans en cette période de l'année, on pouvait lire sur les visages de tous les villageois un mélange d'inquiétude et de tristesse. Indifférente aux regards qui se tournaient vers elle à son passage, une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds noués en queue de cheval et aux yeux océan marchait d'un pas assuré dans les ruelles pavées. Des murmures se faisaient entendre autour d'elle.

« Il paraît que c'est elle qui va être…

\- Une si jolie petite, et si jeune avec ça ! C'est bien triste…

\- Jusqu'à quand va-t-on les laisser nous prendre nos gamines ? Ca ne peut plus continuer !

\- Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut rien faire… »

Sans écouter ce qui se disait, la jeune fille poussa la porte de la librairie et entra. Elle fut alors accueillie par le vieux vendeur qu'elle connaissait bien. Lorsqu'il lui adressa la parole, son regard ne parvenait à dissimuler une pointe de tristesse et de pitié.

« Mary, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Pas spécialement M. Flanders. Je suis simplement venue voir vos derniers arrivages. J'aimerais acheter un livre. »

Peut-être pour la dernière fois, pensa-t-elle. Et en voyant l'expression affichée par le libraire, elle comprit qu'il avait pensé les mêmes mots.

« Ne bouge pas, dit-il alors, je vais te chercher ça. Je pense qu'il y en a un en particulier qui devrait t'intéresser… »

La jeune fille le vit alors disparaître dans la réserve, et laissa son regard vagabonder dans les rayons presque vides des étagères. Les livres étaient très rares dans la région, et c'était une véritable souffrance pour une jeune fille comme elle, avide de connaissances. La ville de Plymouth était située sur une île, et les humains qui y vivaient n'étaient pas autorisés à la quitter. Il n'était possible de se procurer des livres que par l'importation, et les commerçants devaient donc s'adresser aux maîtres de cette île pour se les procurer. Il leur fallait alors patienter pendant de longues périodes avant de pouvoir renouveler leurs stocks, et ils ne pouvaient le faire en grandes quantités.

« Regarde ce que je viens de recevoir ce matin », dit alors le vendeur en revenant, un carton dans les bras.

Il le posa sur le comptoir et Mary s'approcha. Il contenait une dizaine de livres. C'était peu quand on savait que cela faisait six mois que le libraire avait reçu de nouveaux livres pour la dernière fois. De plus, tous ces ouvrages n'étaient pas forcément dans les goûts de la jeune fille. La plupart traitaient de sujets comme le jardinage, ou encore la cuisine. Cependant, l'un d'entre eux attira son attention, et elle l'attrapa, intriguée.

« Ah ah, j'étais sûr que celui-là te plairait », dit le libraire qui commençait à la connaître.

Il avait pour titre « Eldarya, un monde sans frontières » et offrait un panorama de la plupart des choses qu'on pouvait trouver dans ce monde. Il décrivait les différentes espèces qui y vivaient, mais aussi les modes de vie des peuples qui se répartissaient sur toute la surface de ces vastes terres.

« Un livre sur le monde extérieur ! s'exclama Mary. C'est très rare, comment avez-vous fait pour vous le procurer ? Normalement, jamais ils ne nous laissent posséder de tels ouvrages…

\- J'ai eu de la chance, répondit le vieillard. Mais je pense qu'il te revient de droit. Il n'y a personne ici qui soit plus fasciné que toi par l'extérieur. Allez, je te l'offre.

\- Ne dites pas de sottises, je vais payer.

\- Mary, répondit-il avec un air plus sérieux que jamais, je te dis que je te l'offre. Prend-le s'il-te-plaît. »

Sa voix était légèrement tremblante, et ses yeux semblaient tristes.  
Alors elle comprit. C'était un cadeau d'adieu qu'il lui faisait. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'humidifièrent, mais aucune larme ne coula. Elle sera le livre contre sa poitrine.

« Merci M. Flanders, merci pour tout. »

Sans un mot de plus, elle se retourna pour cacher son visage et sortit de la boutique. La clochette accrochée à la porte retentit lorsque cette dernière se referma.

« Au revoir Mary… » dit le vieil homme dans un murmure.

Une fois sortie de la librairie, la jeune fille laissa ses pas la porter vers la falaise où elle avait l'habitude de se rendre. Elle aimait s'y asseoir pour voir les vagues se briser contre les rochers. Lorsqu'elle était ici, elle pouvait rêver à des terres lointaines et imaginer ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais la chance de connaître.  
Car les humains qui vivaient sur l'île d'Hellsbay étaient captifs depuis des générations. Les vampires qui régnaient sur la région les surveillaient comme du bétail et tuaient quiconque aurait tenté de quitter l'île. Les anciens racontaient que cela n'avait pas toujours été ainsi, et qu'il y avait un jour eu une époque où les humains vivaient libres.

Mais tout avait commencé plusieurs siècles auparavant. Leurs ancêtres vivaient alors dans une contrée nommée Angleterre. Cependant, pour fuir les persécutions religieuses qu'ils y subissaient et dans l'espoir de construire un nouveau pays libre, ils avaient pris les mers en direction de l'Amérique, décidés à tout recommencer à zéro dans ce nouveau monde. Mais le destin n'avait pas été de cet avis. Alors qu'ils naviguaient, une violente tempête avait éclaté, et les avait déviés de leur itinéraire. Lorsqu'une accalmie était arrivée, ils s'étaient retrouvés plongés dans un brouillard épais et étrange qui avait fait perdre connaissance à tout l'équipage. Lorsqu'ils avaient repris leurs esprits, leur navire s'était échoué sur un rivage inconnu. Ils avaient alors exploré l'île ainsi découverte et, en constatant qu'elle était hospitalière et visiblement inoccupée, ils avaient décidé de s'y installer. Les colons avaient alors commencé à y construire des habitations, et leur ancien capitaine était naturellement devenu leur chef.

Cependant, l'île n'était pas aussi inhabitée qu'ils avaient bien voulu le croire, et, quelques mois après leur installation, ils avaient eu la surprise de découvrir que des créatures aussi dangereuses qu'improbables la peuplaient. En effet, le brouillard dans lequel ils s'étaient perdus durant leur traversée en mer n'était pas un simple phénomène météorologique. Il était doté de facultés surnaturelles, qui permettaient notamment de traverser les frontières séparant les mondes. Sans le savoir, ils avaient alors étés transportés dans le monde d'Eldarya, contrée peuplée d'espèces qu'ils auraient autrefois qualifiées d'imaginaires.  
Et sur l'île qu'ils avaient abordée vivait un clan de vampires assoiffés de sang humain. S'était alors engagée une guerre entre les deux espèces. Les buveurs de sang étaient moins d'une dizaine mais, malgré leur très nette infériorité numérique face aux humains, ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à les vaincre, et les combats n'avaient duré que quelques jours. Après la mort de leur ancien capitaine, William London, les colons avaient déclaré forfait et avaient accepté de signer un pacte de paix avec les créatures qui les avaient vaincus.

Ce traité autorisait les humains à vivre sur cette île sous couvert de plusieurs conditions. Ils devaient désormais accepter le règne des vampires sur leur peuple et n'étaient plus autorisés à quitter l'île sous peine d'être tués sans procès.  
Mais la dernière condition imposée par les vainqueurs était sans doute la pire de toutes, et faisait régner une aura de terreur sur le village des humains. Les vampires avaient en effet imposé aux colons qu'ils leur offrent une vie humaine en sacrifice une fois tous les dix ans. C'étaient les vampires eux-mêmes qui choisissaient qui devrait leur être livré, et la malheureuse victime était alors condamnée à devenir leur captive, et à servir de repas quotidien à ces créatures jusqu'à sa mort, qui survenait généralement moins de dix ans plus tard, du fait des mauvais traitements qui lui étaient infligés, et des quantités de sang importantes qui étaient prélevées sur elle.  
Cette pratique avait toujours lieu aujourd'hui, des siècles après le débarquement de leurs ancêtres, et la cérémonie au cours de laquelle le conseil des vampires devait décider qui serait l'humain sacrifié cette année aurait lieu cette nuit.

Cependant, la cérémonie ne serait cette fois-ci qu'une formalité, car tous savaient déjà qui serait choisi ce soir.  
William London avait été le premier et le dernier chef du clan des humains de Plymouth. C'était l'unique personne qui avait réussi à les liguer contre les vampires, et seule sa mort était parvenue à faire cesser la guerre. Il était un symbole pour les villageois.  
Par esprit de vengeance et par simple goût de faire souffrir, le conseil des vampires avait alors progressivement désigné chacun de ses descendants comme sacrifice.  
Cependant, une règle stipulait qu'un humain ne pouvait être choisi s'il avait moins de quatorze ans, et c'était la seule chose qui avait jusqu'ici sauvé par deux fois la vie de celle qui était désormais la dernière descendante de William London.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait vingt-et-un ans, et elle ne pourrait plus y échapper. Ce soir, Mary London serait choisie comme sacrifice par le conseil des vampires.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le fils du vampire

**Chapitre 2 : Le fils du vampire**

La jeune fille était assise à même les rochers. Plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas, elle pouvait voir les vagues se fracasser contre la falaise. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de prendre la mer et de partir au loin sans se retourner ? Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir découvrir ce monde qui la fascinait.  
Depuis toute petite, elle n'avait entendu que des légendes et des rumeurs à son propos. On disait que des peuples tous plus étranges les uns que les autres y vivaient, des sorcières, des elfes, des fées, et même des ogres… L'île de Hellsbay, elle, abritait seulement des vampires, des humains, et quelques espèces animales utilisées pour la chasse et pour l'élevage. Certains diraient sans doute que les vampires sont des créatures aussi fascinantes que les elfes, mais ces gens-là ne connaissent de toute évidence pas la terreur de ceux qui vivent sous l'emprise des buveurs de sang.

Mary tourna une page de son livre. C'était celui que lui avait donné M. Flanders, et jamais elle n'avait rien lu d'aussi complet et détaillé sur le monde extérieur. Elle aurait voulu avoir toute une vie pour découvrir les informations qu'il contenait. Elle savait malheureusement qu'elle ne disposait que d'une nuit pour le faire. Lorsqu'on l'emmènerait en tant que nouvelle source de nourriture pour le clan des vampires, elle ne pourrait le conserver. Il était interdit de posséder des ouvrages contenant des informations sur l'extérieur. Si les maîtres de l'île le découvraient, ils le détruiraient, et condamneraient à mort le libraire qui le lui avait offert. La jeune fille se demandait d'ailleurs comment le vieil homme avait pu se le procurer sans que les vampires ne le remarquent.

« Tiens tiens, ce livre ne m'est pas étranger… »

Mary se retourna en sursaut.

« Nevra… Tu m'as fait peur. Qu'est-ce-que tu insinues par-là ? »

Le jeune homme avait la peau pâle et une chevelure ébène. Il avait la fâcheuse manie d'apparaître derrière vous sans prévenir.

« Lorsque ce vieux libraire m'a demandé de l'aider à se procurer clandestinement un livre sur l'extérieur, je ne savais pas qu'il allait finir entre tes mains. Quoi que, j'aurais dû m'en douter te connaissant…

\- Il me l'a offert.

\- Vraiment ? Je n'aurais pas dû le faire payer aussi cher alors… »

Le jeune homme affichait un sourire qui se voulait décontracté, mais la jeune fille ne s'y trompait pas. S'il était venu la voir maintenant, c'était en rapport avec la décision qui allait être prise cette nuit.  
On ne s'en rendait généralement pas compte au premier coup d'œil, mais Nevra n'était pas un humain. Ce n'était pourtant pas non plus un vampire, du moins pas entièrement. Il était né un siècle auparavant de l'union non consentante d'un vampire avec la jeune femme qui avait à l'époque été sacrifiée. Elle était morte à sa naissance, et il avait alors été élevé par le clan des vampires. Cependant, ces derniers ne l'avaient jamais accepté comme l'un des leurs et l'avaient toujours traité en paria. Il était l'héritage damné qui n'avait de place ni parmi les hommes, ni parmi les bêtes.

Et pourtant, quelques années auparavant, il avait fait la connaissance de Mary, jeune fille au sort encore moins enviable que le sien, destinée depuis sa naissance à être sacrifiée lorsqu'elle serait en âge. Il l'avait alors observée grandir, et une sorte d'amitié s'était installée entre eux.  
Lorsque Mary avait onze ans, elle avait vu sa mère, le dernier membre de sa famille encore en vie, se faire emmener en tant que sacrifice. Elle avait alors dû apprendre à se débrouiller seule, et Nevra faisait partie de ceux qui l'avaient aidée à l'époque.

« Mary, je suis venu te voir pour te parler de la cérémonie de ce soir…

\- Je m'en doutais.

\- J'y ai réfléchi pendant des mois, des années même. Et j'ai eu beau chercher, je n'ai trouvé qu'une seule solution pour que tu ne sois pas désignée comme sacrifice cette nuit. »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire.

« Mary, épouse-moi.

\- Non. On en a déjà parlé, et tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense.

\- Ne sois pas bornée ! Tu sais bien que c'est la seule solution ! J'ai épluché leurs textes de lois de long en large, et j'ai fini par trouver une faille dans leur système. L'article numéro 237 stipule que lorsqu'un humain se marie avec un vampire, il est alors déclaré comme sa propriété, et ne peut plus être choisi comme sacrifice. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas parfait, et que ça irait à l'encontre de ta fierté, mais la seule autre option c'est la mort ! Même pire que la mort, une vie de captivité pendant dix ans maximum entre leurs mains. Tu ne sais pas tout ce que subissent les sacrifiés… »

Une ombre passa sur le visage de la jeune fille.

« Nevra, tu as beau être de sang mêlé, tu restes un vampire. Je sais qu'il t'est déjà arrivé de boire le sang des sacrifiés, comme tous les autres.

\- Parce que j'y suis obligé ! s'écria-t-il avec colère. Leur destin a beau être atroce, ils sont là pour que les vampires n'aient pas à se nourrir au hasard dans la population. Sans eux, ça fait bien longtemps qu'il n'y aurait plus d'humains à Plymouth. Mais moi, je ne leur ferais jamais volontairement du mal contrairement à certains…

\- Donc tu es d'accord avec le système. C'est seulement parce que c'est moi que tu ne veux pas que je sois sacrifiée.

\- Ne me mets pas dans le même sac que ces monstres ! Bien sûr que non je ne suis pas d'accord avec eux ! Mais tu dois comprendre que les vampires ont besoin de se nourrir pour survivre. Je suis comme toi : si je ne me nourris pas, je meurs.

\- Ma mère était le sacrifice qui a été choisi il y a dix ans… »

Le visage de Nevra s'assombrit.

« Je suis désolé Mary. »

La mère de la jeune fille était morte il y a un an. Les humains ne survivaient jamais longtemps lorsque des hordes de vampires leur prenaient régulièrement des quantités importantes de sang.

« Mais plus que tous les autres, il ne faut pas que tu meures. Tu es la dernière descendante de William London, un symbole d'espoir pour tous les villageois. Si tu meurs, alors ils auront gagné. On peut empêcher ça. En allant à l'église maintenant, on peut être mariés avant la nuit. Alors ils ne pourront pas…

\- Nevra, que t'arriverait-il si on décidait de faire ça ? Est-ce-que tu y as réfléchi ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Les membres du conseil seraient furieux contre toi. Ils sauraient que tu as fait ça pour empêcher que je sois sacrifiée. Ils ne te laisseraient pas t'en tirer comme ça. Ils feraient en sorte d'organiser ton assassinat pour se venger du semi-vampire qui les a défié, et pour que je ne sois plus protégée par leurs lois. A ce moment-là, ils pourraient de nouveau me désigner comme sacrifice, et ton plan n'aurait servi à rien d'autre qu'à te faire tuer toi en plus de moi.

\- Ca ne change rien. Je ne les laisserais pas me tuer et rien de tout ça n'arriverait.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas lutter contre eux. Ils sont trop nombreux et trop puissants.

\- Je sais mais…

\- Ca ne sert à rien Nevra. Je te suis quand même reconnaissante d'avoir essayé de m'aider. Merci.

\- Mary…

\- De toute façon, je préfère ça plutôt que de les laisser prendre un autre villageois… »

Le semi vampire ne répondit rien. Il serra la mâchoire, l'air pensif. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se redressa avec une expression déterminée.

« Mary, dit Nevra avec un air grave, je ne laisserai rien de tout ça arriver. Je dois aller faire quelque chose dans le village. Je reviendrai dans quelques heures. Surtout, ne bouge pas d'ici et attends-moi là. C'est très important, tu as compris ?

\- Qu'est-ce-qui te prend tout à coup ? Que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Je te le dirai quand je reviendrai. Surtout ne bouge pas d'accord ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça, un peu récalcitrante. Après le départ du semi vampire, elle resta assise sur les rochers et reprit sa lecture, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Le soleil s'était déjà couché lorsqu'elle vit Nevra revenir.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Les douze coups de minuit

Edit du 20/10/15 : Modification de certains passages qui étaient trop rapides et autres corrections.

xxx XXX xxx

 **Chapitre 3 : Les douze coups de minuit**

Le jeune homme était essoufflé. Il avait dû courir jusqu'ici.  
Mary se leva et s'avança vers lui.

« Nevra, où étais-tu ? Je t'ai attendu plusieurs heures. La cérémonie sera terminée à minuit. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. »

Le semi-vampire la regarda avec un air déterminé.

« Non. C'est pour ça qu'il faut se dépêcher. »

Mary fronça les sourcils.

« Se dépêcher ? Se dépêcher de faire quoi ? Que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Suis-moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, tu verras sur place. »

La jeune fille le suivit, hésitante. Le semi-vampire marchait devant elle sans rien dire, la laissant seulement voir son dos.

Qu'avait-il bien pu faire en partant tout seul de son côté ? Mary poussa un soupir. Nevra avait beau être son ami depuis dix ans maintenant, il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir des attitudes indéchiffrables. Il était comme ça. Sa personnalité avait deux faces distinctes. La plupart des gens le connaissaient comme le jeune homme décontracté jamais sérieux, qui aimait dire des blagues de mauvais gout, et qui semblait particulièrement friand de compagnie féminine. Mais cela dissimulait une autre partie de sa personnalité, plus sombre et parfois presque effrayante. Il était déjà arrivé à Mary de frissonner en surprenant par hasard une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage du semi-vampire, visage qu'il s'appliquait habituellement à garder faussement enjoué pour donner le change face au regard des autres.  
Mary soupçonnait qu'il n'avait jamais pardonné les circonstances de sa naissance ni la façon dont il était traité, aussi bien par les vampires que par les humains. Même si certains habitants du village de Plymouth le traitaient de manière décente, voire amicale, en prenant en compte le fait que sa mère était une humaine, ce n'était pas le cas de la plupart d'entre eux qui le haïssaient tout autant que les autres membres du clan des vampires.

Nevra se retourna et tendit la main vers Mary.

« On arrive, dit-il. Donne-moi la main, ces rochers sont glissants. »

Mary eut un sourire en coin et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis une grande fille Nevra, dit-elle en repoussant gentiment la main qu'il lui tendait. »

Le semi-vampire eut une moue déçue.

« Si tu le dis, dit-il avec un sourire dubitatif. »

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard teinté de défi et d'une pointe d'amusement.  
En quelques enjambées agiles, elle dépassa les derniers rochers qui la séparaient de la terre ferme sans se mouiller.

« Je te rappelle que je suis issue d'une famille de navigateurs Nevra. Que serais-je si je n'étais même pas capable de marcher sur une baie rocheuse sans tomber à l'eau ?

\- Mais oui, tu es un génie, dit Nevra en levant les yeux au ciel avec un air amusé. Et si tu te retournais au lieu de te vanter ?

\- Pourquoi ?... »

Mais la jeune fille s'interrompit lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'une petite barque était amarrée juste là.

« Comment as-tu fait pour te procurer ça ? s'écria-t-elle en s'approchant de l'embarcation pour l'examiner.

\- Ca n'a pas d'importance, répondit-il en retrouvant son sérieux. Mary, tu vas prendre la mer et quitter cette île ce soir. Je m'occuperai de tout, ça va marcher.

\- Mais… Je ne peux pas ! Si je pars maintenant, quelqu'un d'autre sera sacrifié, et ce sera de ma faute…

\- Les seuls fautifs ce sont les vampires Mary, ne l'oublie pas.

\- Mais parce que j'aurais lâchement sauvé ma peau, quelqu'un d'autre mourrait à ma place ? Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. Et ils finiraient par savoir que c'est toi qui m'as aidée. Tu finirais par payer à ma place…

\- Non, car je viendrais avec toi. Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre. Si tu pars maintenant et que tu parviens à atteindre une autre région d'Eldarya, quelqu'un sera peut-être sacrifié ce soir, mais tu auras le champ libre pour faire changer les choses à l'avenir. Délivrée de l'emprise des vampires, tu pourras trouver une solution pour libérer Plymouth, et pour faire en sorte que plus aucun humain n'ait à mourir sur cette île. Si tu pars, ce ne sera pas de la lâcheté. Si tu pars, tu peux essayer de tous les sauver. »

Ses paroles résonnèrent dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle avait perdu bien longtemps auparavant l'espoir de délivrer son village. Pourtant, en cet instant, ce rêve semblait enfin devenir réalisable. Nevra n'avait pas tort. Il fallait qu'elle tente de faire quelque chose. Pour ceux qui vivaient aujourd'hui, et pour tous ceux qui avaient perdu la vie par le passé. Peut-être parviendrait-elle à revenir à temps pour sauver la personne qui serait sacrifiée à sa place ce soir.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, hésitante.

« C'est d'accord. J'accepte. »

Nevra lui sourit, soulagé. L'espace d'un instant, il avait eu peur qu'elle refuse.

« Très bien. Je vais aller m'occuper de neutraliser le vampire qui est de garde ce soir. Attends-moi là. Lorsque je reviendrai, on pourra partir. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête.  
Nevra se retourna vers la forêt, comme pour vérifier que rien de menaçant ne les entourait. Puis, il s'approcha de Mary et l'embrassa.

Le baiser n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Ses mains tenant fermement le visage de la jeune fille, il planta son regard dans le sien.

« Un jour, peut-être que tu accepteras de m'épouser », dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il disparut dans la nuit.  
Mary resta sans bouger pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle leva les yeux vers la lune parfaitement pleine qui brillait dans le ciel.

Dans quelques heures, son nom serait prononcé lors du conseil de minuit, mais il serait trop tard. Car à ce moment-là, elle aurait déjà quitté l'île. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais elle les chassa d'un revers de main. Pour la première fois, elle pouvait croire en l'avenir, et avancer avec l'espoir que les choses changent.  
Elle les sauverait tous. Elle mettrait fin au règne des vampires. C'était la décision qu'elle avait pris ce soir.

Soudain, elle sursauta. Elle venait d'entendre un bruit dans la forêt, derrière elle.

« Nevra, c'est toi ?... »

Seul le silence de la nuit lui répondit. Peu rassurée, la jeune fille se dirigea vers l'embarcation et s'y assit. Elle posa son livre sur une latte de bois, et mit les rames en place.  
Elle scruta alors l'obscurité, et se redressa brusquement. Est-ce-que c'était une silhouette qu'elle venait d'apercevoir à l'instant ?  
Mary entreprit alors de défaire les nœuds qui maintenaient en place l'embarcation. Nevra la rejoindrait plus tard. Si quelqu'un la voyait quitter l'île, elle risquait…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer. Il y eut un grand choc lorsque quelqu'un sauta brusquement dans la barque, et Mary tomba en arrière en poussant un cri étouffé.  
Elle releva la tête, et son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Devant elle se trouvait Wardheir, l'un des vampires les plus puissants du clan.

« Comment avez-vous…

\- C'est vraiment regrettable Mary, dit le vampire avec un sourire cruel. Je suis sûr que tu aurais fait un délicieux sacrifice, tout comme ta mère avant toi…

\- Je… »

Paralysée, la jeune fille ne pouvait que regarder impuissante le monstre s'approcher lentement vers elle.

« Ne me touchez pas ! »

Sans faire plus de cas de ses protestations, Wardheir attrapa brutalement son visage pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Mary, Mary… Tu connaissais pourtant la punition réservée à ceux qui tentent de quitter l'île. Que t'as-t-il pris de commettre une telle folie ?

\- Je… Je voulais être libre… Je voulais libérer tout le monde.

\- C'était une folie, un délire ridicule. Le monde est gouverné par les forts, ce sont eux qui mènent la danse. Les faibles n'ont qu'à se prosterner et obéir. L'être humain est vraiment fascinant. C'est l'espèce la plus lamentablement faible et inutile qui soit, et pourtant, il a l'inconscience d'oser se dresser face aux plus puissants, même lorsqu'il sait que tout ce qu'i gagner c'est la mort. Ton cher ancêtre William London était comme ça lui aussi. Grand bien lui en a pris : il a été le premier à mourir, et tous ses descendants ont été décimés en représailles. Heureusement qu'il existe les vampires pour débarrasser le monde de vous autres pitoyables êtres humains, insectes nuisibles que vous êtes.

\- C'est justement ce qui fait notre force, s'écria la jeune fille, une lueur de rage brillant dans les yeux. Peu importe que vous nous trainiez dans la boue et que vous nous traitiez comme des chiens, on n'abandonnera jamais ! Vous nous avez arraché notre liberté, et s'il le faut on se battra pour la récupérer ! Parce que nous avons quelque chose que vous les vampires vous n'avez pas, et cette chose ça s'appelle l'espoir.

\- Pauvre sotte ! s'exclama-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, j'ai tapé dans le mille ? C'est vrai que votre peuple est très différent du mien. Les vampires n'ont pas de liens affectifs, pas de parents ni de famille. Ils vivent en clan sans être attachés les uns aux autres, et leur existence tourne principalement autour de la violence et de la haine. Mais votre colère envers les humains n'aurait-elle pas une explication toute simple ? Wardheir, ne serait-ce pas tout simplement de la jalousie que vous ressentez envers eux ? »

Le regard du vampire devint meurtrier.

« Mary London, tu as prononcé ce soir tes dernières paroles provocatrices.

\- Vous ne gagnerez pas. Même lorsque je ne serai plus là, il restera des gens qui auront le courage de se lever contre vous !

\- Si tu parles de Nevra, ne t'en fais pas, on compte s'occuper de lui juste après toi. »

Mary écarquilla les yeux avec stupeur. Non, pas lui… Pensa-t-elle.  
Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de formuler ses pensées à voix haute.  
Elle le savait. La punition pour avoir tenté de quitter l'île était toujours la mort.

Au loin, on entendit le croassement d'un corbeau.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le conseil des vampires

Edit du 20/10/15 : Modifications assez importantes de plusieurs paragraphes du chapitre.

Attention : Peut contenir des passages choquants pour les plus sensibles.

xxx XXX xxx

 **Chapitre 4 : Le conseil des vampires**

Nevra resserra les liens du vampire qui était de garde, immobilisant ses membres. Le semi-vampire avait bien joué son coup. Il était parvenu à le prendre par surprise en l'attaquant par derrière, puis lui avait fait ingérer par la force une potion de sommeil.

Avec un sourire satisfait, il se redressa et jeta un regard en direction du village de Plymouth. Si Mary n'était pas sacrifiée ce soir, c'était l'un des autres villageois qui le serait.  
Malgré tout ce qu'il avait dit, Nevra ne croyait pas vraiment aux arguments qu'il avait donnés à la jeune fille. Bien sûr, quitter l'île leur donnerait une chance de venir en aide aux habitants depuis l'extérieur, mais la puissance du clan n'était pas quelque chose dont on pouvait se jouer facilement. Deux personnes pourraient-elles accomplir cette mission à elles seules ? Le semi-vampire en doutait, mais au moins cela avait eu le mérite de convaincre Mary de quitter cet enfer et de sauver sa peau. La jeune fille n'aurait jamais accepté de faire cela pour des motifs purement personnels, surtout en sachant que quelqu'un devrait payer à sa place.

Le semi-vampire regarda sa montre à gousset, puis se hâta de rejoindre l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Il accéléra et se mit à avancer au pas de course. Il était déjà tard, et minuit approchait un peu plus à chaque seconde.  
Il sentait le vent frais de la nuit contre son visage et dans ses cheveux.

Soudain, il entendit le cri d'un corbeau au loin, sur lequel vint se superposer un fort bruit d'éclaboussures.

Il s'arrêta.

Il pouvait voir la barque à côté de laquelle il avait laissé Mary, mais il n'y avait personne. Seulement l'étendue silencieuse sur fond d'un ciel rouge et noir.  
Le semi-vampire s'approcha des lieux d'un pas hésitant, et se pencha au-dessus de la barque. Il faisait assez sombre, mais avec sa vision nocturne de vampire, il la vit tout de suite. La tâche sombre qui avait imprégné le bois des planches tel un funeste présage. C'était du sang.  
Nevra resta pétrifié, momentanément incapable d'aligner la moindre pensée cohérente.

Où était-elle ? Où était Mary ?

Trop choqué pour faire fonctionner ses sens, il n'entendit pas le vampire qui s'était approché de lui silencieusement, et se retourna trop tard pour voir un poing fuser vers son visage.

Il tomba au sol, allant se heurter contre les rochers noirs. Sa joue était douloureuse, et du sang coulait de son nez.  
Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il vit Wardheir, le visage faiblement éclairé par la lumière blafarde de la lune. L'expression qu'il affichait resta indéchiffrable pendant quelques secondes, puis il afficha un sourire narquois.

« Tu cherches ton amie Nevra ? dit-il avec un éclat cruel dans les yeux.

\- Que… Que lui as-tu fait ? demanda le semi-vampire, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Qu'as-tu fais à Mary ?! »

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec force, et le prénom de Mary résonna plusieurs fois dans la nuit noire.  
Wardheir jeta un coup d'œil en direction de l'eau dont on entendait le bruit des reflux.

« Si je me souviens bien, dit-il, son rêve était de partir sur l'océan pour découvrir le monde. Plutôt ironique, que désormais elle dorme sous la mer pour l'éternité, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Sous la… répéta Nevra en écarquillant les yeux. Non, elle ne peut pas… Tu mens !

\- Crois-le ou non Nevra, mais tu connais nos règles autant que moi. Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais épargné sa vie malgré le protocole ? »

Le semi-vampire eut un hoquet écoeuré. La haine s'infiltra alors dans ses veines, envahissant tout son corps.

« Je vais… Je vais te tuer ! Espèce de sale… »

Nevra s'élança vers le vampire pour le frapper mais ce dernier esquiva le coup avec rapidité et attrapa son bras, utilisant sa propre force motrice pour le faire basculer et tomber quelques mètres plus loin sans aucune difficulté.  
Voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à se relever, Wardheir s'avança vers lui pour le bloquer avec son genou, et l'empêcher d'esquisser le moindre mouvement en pesant de tout son poids sur lui.

« Si j'étais toi Nevra, je me préoccuperais d'abord de mes problèmes immédiats. Je doute que le conseil continue de fermer les yeux sur tes insubordinations après ce que tu as fait cette nuit…

\- Espèce de… grommela le semi-vampire en bougeant pour s'efforcer de se défaire de l'emprise de Wardheir. »

Le vampire attrapa ses poignets et commença à les attacher solidement avec une corde.

« Je t'emmène auprès du conseil. Et inutile de nier quoi-que-ce-soit, je connais toute ta responsabilité dans ce qui s'est passé avec Mary. Tu l'as convaincue de quitter l'île. C'est ta faute si j'ai été contraint de la tuer, et si le clan a perdu le sacrifice qu'il comptait choisir cette nuit. Lève-toi et avance. Et n'essaye même pas de tenter de fuir, ce serait inutile.

\- Attends, dit Nevra avec désespoir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi étais-tu là ce soir ? Il ne devait y avoir qu'un seul garde !

\- Tu es bien naïf. Le conseil avait décidé que Mary serait sacrifiée ce soir depuis bien longtemps. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'il allait la laisser sans surveillance ? C'est moi qui étais chargé de veiller à ce qu'elle ne commette rien de fâcheux aujourd'hui. J'ai vu tout ce qui s'est passé. Je sais que tu es coupable de trahison envers ton clan. »

Nevra baissa la tête. Il ne répondit pas et commença à avancer.  
Une horrible sensation nauséeuse lui était montée à la gorge. Il avait l'impression que rien de tout ça n'était vrai, qu'il était en plein cauchemar… Et pourtant, sa douleur lancinante à la tête était là pour lui rappeler que ce qu'il vivait était bien réel. Mary était morte. La tâche de sang sur le bois de la barque était là pour en témoigner, et le bruit d'éclaboussure qu'il avait entendu en arrivant n'était autre que le bruit qu'avait fait son corps lorsque Wardheir l'avait jeté à l'eau.  
Un sentiment d'impuissance vint serrer le cœur du semi-vampire. Il n'avait rien pu faire. Elle était morte en quelques secondes, et il n'avait même pas été là…

A ce moment-là, il leva la tête pour découvrir le château qui abritait le clan de vampires. Ils étaient arrivés.  
Ils entrèrent, et traversèrent plusieurs couloirs. Ils descendirent plusieurs volées de marches et arrivèrent en sous-sol.  
Wardheir frappa alors à une lourde porte en bois, avant d'entrer dans la salle du conseil en poussant Nevra devant lui.

La large pièce abritait en son centre une longue table en bois précieux autour de laquelle étaient assis tous les membres du conseil. A son extrémité siégeait Keinter, le doyen des vampires que tous considéraient comme leur chef. Son visage était marqué par de profondes rides et ses cheveux blancs étaient très longs et noués. C'était le seul vampire de l'île à avoir plusieurs millénaires d'existence.

« Wardheir, dit-il, puis-je savoir pour quel motif tu viens interrompre le conseil en pleine réunion ?

\- J'en suis désolé, votre honneur, mais des événements fâcheux m'y ont contraint. La jeune Mary London est morte. Je l'ai surprise en train d'essayer de quitter l'île. C'est le semi-vampire qui la convaincue de s'enfuir et qui lui a apporté son aide dans cette entreprise. Je suis donc venu vous apporter cette désolante nouvelle, et remettre le traitre Nevra à votre jugement. »

Des murmures désapprobateurs se firent entendre dans la salle, mais le doyen les fit taire aussitôt.  
« Taisez-vous, dit-il avec force. »

Il fronça les sourcils, et sembla réfléchir pendant plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre la parole.  
« Nevra, tu nous as tous trahis, et par ta faute, la jeune femme qui aurait dû être sacrifiée ce soir ne pourra pas l'être. J'espère que tu mesures les conséquences de tes actes. Nous allons délibérer sur ton sort. Wardheir, conduit-le dans une cellule et surveille-le jusqu'à ce que nous rendions notre jugement.

\- Bien votre honneur. »

Wardheir poussa brutalement le semi-vampire dans le couloir, et l'emmena jusqu'à une geôle humide et puante.

« Tu t'es mis dans de beaux draps, dit-il avec un ton désintéressé en verrouillant l'entrée. Vu leur gueule quand ils ont appris la nouvelle, tu peux t'attendre au pire…

\- La ferme Wardheir, dit Nevra en lui jetant un regard noir. »

Le vampire haussa un sourcil avec un sourire narquois.

« Je disais simplement ça pour être sympa…

\- On n'a sans doute pas la même définition de la sympathie alors, rétorqua Nevra d'un ton froid. »

Wardheir ne répondit rien. Il s'éloigna un peu et disparut du champ de vision du semi-vampire.  
Nevra se dirigea vers la plus lointaine extrémité de sa cellule et s'avachit contre le mur, se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol. La pierre contre son dos était froide et humide, et… quel était ce liquide malodorant sur le sol ? Il eut un reniflement dégoûté et détourna le regard.

La nausée qu'il avait ressentie à la découverte de la mort de Mary était allée en s'amplifiant, formant une boule douloureuse dans sa poitrine. Il mit une main contre sa bouche, mais ne put empêcher le contenu de son estomac de se déverser sur le sol avec un bruit de ventouse.  
Il s'essuya le menton d'un revers de manche, le regard vide de toute émotion.

C'était fini. Il avait perdu.

Il avait perdu Mary.

Il resta assis là sans rien penser, les bras ballants et le regard plongé dans le vide.

Lorsqu'une clé tourna dans le verrou de sa cellule, il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il y était entré. Et à vrai dire, cela lui importait peu. Plus rien ne lui importait désormais.

« Suis-moi, dit Wardheir. Le conseil a fini de délibérer sur ton cas. Il va rendre son jugement. »

Le semi-vampire se leva sans rien dire, et le suivit jusqu'à la salle du conseil. On le fit alors asseoir sur une chaise réservée aux accusés.

« Nevra, dit alors le doyen, aujourd'hui, tu t'es rendu coupable d'un terrible acte de trahison envers ton clan. Tu as enfreint nos règles, et nous as fait perdre un sacrifice qui nous aurait été précieux. Or, tu n'es qu'un semi-vampire. Un bâtard impur qui n'a été accepté dans le clan que par charité de notre part. Désormais, nous nous rendons compte de notre erreur. Nous aurions dû te traiter dès le départ comme le rejeton indigne d'un de ces infâmes humains, et non comme l'un des nôtres. Nous avons décidé de remédier à cette erreur. Comme c'est par ta faute que nous avons perdu le sacrifice prévu cette année, c'est toi qui prendras sa place. Nevra, le conseil t'a désigné ce soir pour être sacrifié à notre clan. »

Le semi-vampire se redressa, choqué.

« C'est impossible ! Je ne suis pas un humain !

\- Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à prendre la parole. L'une de nos règles stipule que si un vampire trahit les siens, alors il peut se voir privé de son statut, et être relégué au rang des humains. Les vampires sont alors autorisés à se nourrir de son sang comme ils le feraient avec un homme. Pour cela, une magie très ancienne est utilisée afin d'apposer une marque sur le traitre, qui permettra à tous de le reconnaître comme un renégat, et de les informer qu'ils sont autorisés à boire son sang. Cette marque a également la propriété d'attirer sur celui qui la porte une furie meurtrière incontrôlable de la part des vampires qui le croiseraient après la tombée de la nuit. C'est pourquoi peu de ceux qui se font marquer survivent très longtemps… »

Nevra resta muet, sa haine visible seulement à travers son regard.

« Ce soir, tu seras marqué, et tu ne seras définitivement plus l'un des nôtres. Wardheir, emmène-le.

\- Bien, répondit le vampire en attrapant Nevra par le bras. »

xxx xxx xxx

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Nevra avait été enfermé dans cette cellule complétement plongée dans l'obscurité. Il commençait à penser qu'il allait devenir fou. Du sang coulait de son visage. Son œil gauche n'y voyait plus, et lui faisait souffrir le martyr. C'était ici qu'on lui avait apposé la marque, lors d'une séance de magie noire qui avait été aussi longue que douloureuse. Sa pupille avait alors disparu, son œil était devenu complétement blanc, et la marque y était apparue.  
Il avait ensuite été jeté dans cette cellule qui ne laissait pas filtrer la moindre lumière ni le moindre son. Il soupçonnait que c'était une méthode de torture psychologique choisie par ses bourreaux afin de lui faire perdre la raison.

Soudain, pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité, il entendit le cliquetis du verrou, et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un rai de lumière dans la cellule.  
Le nouvel arrivant ne ferma pas directement la porte. C'était inutile, car Nevra était attaché de façon à être totalement incapable de tenter quoi-que-ce-soit pour s'enfuir. Tout son poids pesait sur les chaînes qui emprisonnaient ses poignets, les immobilisant au-dessus de sa tête, et le forçant à rester dans une position à moitié debout, tellement inconfortable qu'elle était à la limite du supportable.

L'homme qui venait d'entrer finit par fermer la porte, mais il alluma une bougie pour ne pas se retrouver dans le noir total. Nevra le reconnut alors. C'était Morgan, le vampire le plus jeune du clan, juste après lui-même. Il avait environ deux-cent ans, des yeux noirs de forme allongée qui lui donnaient toujours un air sournois et des cheveux auburn.

« Nevra, cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus. Je regrette que nos retrouvailles se fassent dans de telles conditions…

\- Je le regrette aussi. »

Morgan avait toujours été le seul vampire avec qui Nevra s'était entendu. Une amitié s'était même formée entre eux, malgré les nombreux avis négatifs qu'il y avait toujours eu dans le clan concernant les origines humaines de Nevra.  
C'était l'un des vampires chargés de ramener des denrées sur l'île lors de ses voyages en bateau. C'était à lui que Nevra s'était adressé lorsqu'il avait eu besoin de se procurer certains objets en toute discrétion, et c'était également lui qui l'avait aidé à obtenir une barque lorsqu'il avait encore eu l'espoir de fuir avec Mary.

« Je suis venu dans ta cellule en cachette pour vérifier ton état et te délivrer un message. Ca a été difficile, tu es bien gardé…

\- Un message ?

\- Ou plutôt une information d'importance capitale. Je suis venu te dire de te tenir prêt. J'ai contacté une vieille connaissance à moi. Il ne devrait pas tarder à venir pour t'aider à t'évader et à t'enfuir avec lui. Cet homme a une dette envers moi, il ne manquera pas à sa parole. »

Nevra le regarda sans vraiment y croire.

« Tu as fait ça ?

\- Tu sembles surpris que je fasse une chose pareille pour toi. Tu n'as donc jamais remarqué…

\- Remarqué quoi ?

\- Rien d'important… »

Morgan eut un sourire amusé, mais reprit bien vite son sérieux.

« Celui dont je t'ai parlé devrait venir dans quelques jours. Mais, je doute qu'il arrive suffisamment tôt pour t'épargner certaines épreuves… Le doyen du clan a déjà commencé à organiser les jours où les autres pourraient venir se nourrir de ton sang. Cependant, comme d'habitude, il n'y aura pas plus d'un prélèvement par jour. Certains vampires voulaient mettre fin à cette règle sous prétexte que tu n'es pas totalement humain, mais j'ai réussi à faire entendre tes droits.

\- Merci, dit Nevra d'un air sombre.

\- Tu me remercieras lorsque tu auras réussi à te sortir d'ici. Et j'espère sincèrement que tu y arriveras. Tu mérites mieux que ce que ces vieilles peaux t'ont fait subir depuis tout ce temps. Une fois sorti d'ici, je te conseille de te rendre à la cité d'Eel. C'est un endroit où il est très facile de refaire sa vie.

\- On verra déjà si j'arrive à échapper au clan...

\- Tu y arriveras. »

Le vampire jeta un coup d'œil à une montre dissimulée dans sa manche.

« Tu m'excuseras mais je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici. »

Il éteignit la bougie et commença à ouvrir la porte.

« On se reverra surement un jour ou l'autre. Je ne compte pas rester dans les environs bien longtemps. Je ne voudrais pas être dans le coin lorsque les vieux se rendront compte que c'est moi qui ai organisé ta future évasion… »

Il commença à partir, mais sembla se raviser au dernier moment, hésitant.

« Il y avait autre chose qu'il fallait que je te dise, et c'est sans doute le moment ou jamais… Tu sais que comme les vampires ne doivent pas avoir de liens affectifs ni familiaux, les membres du clan n'ont jamais voulu te dire lequel des leurs était celui qui avais mis ta mère enceinte ?...

\- Oui. Mais pourquoi tu me parles de ça maintenant ?

\- Ca m'a toujours frappé, mais tu as exactement les mêmes yeux que Wardheir. »

Sur ces derniers mots, il referma la porte derrière lui, et les ténèbres envahirent de nouveau la cellule.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le visiteur

Edit du 20/10/15 : Ce chapitre a été intégralement réécrit, et le scénario a été modifié. D'ailleurs si vous aviez lu la fic avant aujourd'hui et que vous passez sur les chapitres 3 et 4, vous verrez qu'eux aussi ont étés modifiés. Pourquoi avoir changé tout ça? En fait j'ai commencé à poster cette fic sur le forum d'Eldarya il y a quelques mois et j'ai donc modifié certains passages au fur et à mesure. Mais quand je suis arrivée au chapitre 5, je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'allait pas du tout et je l'ai donc réécrit en entier. J'ai donc modifié le scénario et, en me rendant compte que pas mal d'éléments n'étaient pas assez approfondis, j'ai finalement décidé de prolonger cette fic sur plusieurs chapitres. Il est même possible que cette histoire devienne une fiction longue...

Et pour ceux qui viennent de découvrir cette fic et qui ne voient pas de quoi je parle, il faut juste savoir qu'avant, cette histoire s'arrêtait au chapitre 5, et que j'ai finalement décidé de la continuer en modifiant certains éléments du scénario de base qui ne me plaisaient pas ^^

Bref : me revoilà après 4 mois d'absence pour continuer cette fanfiction!

(Par contre, comme les cours ont repris et que je suis en prépa, le rythme de parution risque d'être assez espacé... J'essayerai de poster environ un chapitre par mois (voire un chapitre tous les 1 mois et demi) mais ça dépendra de si j'arrive à prendre suffisamment d'avance.)

xxx XXX xxx

 **Chapitre 5 : Le visiteur**

C'est en pleine nuit que le petit navire accosta, dans une crique dissimulée au milieu des rochers sombres et pointus. Une silhouette apparut alors, seulement une ombre invisible dans la nuit. Mais elle ne mit pas pied à terre. Elle attendit, se terrant dans l'obscurité jusqu'au moment propice.  
Ce n'est que lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil firent leur apparition que la silhouette sombre se mit en marche. L'individu avait des traits masculins et de très longs cheveux attachés que le vent faisait voler négligemment dans son dos.  
Il fit quelques pas à terre, semblant chercher quelque chose. Mais la luminosité encore faible ne lui permettait pas de distinguer avec précision son environnement, et il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises avant de trouver l'objet de ses recherches.  
Il eut un sourire satisfait.

« Parfait, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses... »

xxx xxx xxx

 _La faible lueur du soleil de l'aube éclairait les petites rues pavées du village de Plymouth encore endormi. Le jeune homme qui y marchait, bien que ne présentant aucun signe extérieur distinct, donnait l'étrange impression de ne pas être à sa place au milieu des maisons en pierre. Il avait des cheveux noir corbeau et se déplaçait avec une démarche assurée. Il s'arrêta soudain, et son regard se posa sur une maison aux volets bleus qui ressemblait à toutes celles qui l'entouraient. En quelques pas, il s'avança vers la porte d'entrée et y frappa plusieurs coups. Il entendit alors du bruit à l'intérieur, et quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. Un vieil homme apparut dans l'entrebâillement, et son visage devint pâle comme la mort dès qu'il aperçut le jeune homme._

 _« Qu… Que veux-tu Nevra? Demanda-t-il avec un regard à la fois terrifié et furieux._  
 _\- Je cherche Mary London. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? J'aurais cru qu'elle vivait seule depuis…_  
 _\- Je suis William Flanders, le libraire du village. Je suis seulement venu prendre de ses nouvelles. Cette petite a tout perdu lorsque vous lui avez pris sa mère, dit-il avec un regard accusateur._  
 _\- C'est justement à propos de ça que je viens, dit le semi-vampire en entrant sans y avoir été invité. Je dois parler à la fille London. Où est-elle ? »_

 _Mais il n'avait pas fini de parler que son regard s'était posé sur une gamine chétive aux cheveux blonds et sales, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de onze ans. Elle s'était levée sur des jambes tremblantes, et s'était approchée de lui en quelques pas vacillants. Ses yeux étaient deux trous béants d'un bleu océan qui donnaient sur l'abîme de désespoir dans lequel elle était tombée depuis quelques jours. Mais elle serra les poings pour dissimuler le tremblement de ses mains, lui jeta un regard noir, et s'adressa à lui sur un ton chargé en vitriol._

 _« Tu es l'un des leurs, cracha-t-elle. Tu es un vampire._  
 _\- C'est presque ça petite, répondit-il avec un sourire condescendant. »_

 _Il la jaugea du regard, intrigué par cette fillette qui n'était née que pour mourir. Mais n'ayant pas oublié la raison pour laquelle il était venu jusqu'ici, il fouilla ses poches jusqu'à en sortir un morceau de papier crasseux plié en huit. Il le tendit à la fillette, qui secoua la tête frénétiquement._

 _« J'en veux pas, dit-elle. Je prendrai rien qui vient de quelqu'un comme toi ! »_

 _Nevra claqua sa langue contre son palais, agacé par le manque de coopération de la gamine._

 _« Et si je te disais que c'est ta chère maman qui, dans la dernière volonté que nous lui avons accordée, nous a demandé de te remettre ce mot qu'elle a écrit pour toi ? »_

 _Ses yeux s'agrandirent, et elle sonda le semi-vampire du regard, suspicieuse. Elle s'avança malgré tout vers lui, et attrapa le papier qui était resté dans sa main tendue. Elle le déplia et lut rapidement le court message qui y était inscrit. Son regard s'assombrit, et pendant un instant Nevra crut qu'elle allait pleurer, mais ses yeux restèrent secs. Elle était étonnamment stoïque pour une fillette dont la mère avait été livrée en pâture au clan des vampires la nuit précédente._

 _« Bien, finit par dire le semi-vampire. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle je suis venu ici. Je vais donc…_  
 _\- Attends, l'interrompit la fillette. »_

 _Nevra se retourna et lui jeta un regard inquisiteur, mais les yeux de la gamine restaient désespéramment rivés au sol._

 _« J'ai une question à te poser, dit-elle._  
 _\- Dis toujours, mais je ne te promets pas d'y répondre._  
 _\- Vous avez accordé une dernière volonté à ma mère, dit-elle après un instant d'hésitation. Pourquoi avoir pris cette peine ?_  
 _\- C'est en quelque sorte une tradition, répondit Nevra avec un haussement d'épaule. Le clan offre toujours une dernière volonté aux condamnés à morts et à ceux qui vont être sacrifiés. A condition que la volonté en question soit raisonnable bien sûr._  
 _\- Je vois, dit la fillette avec une mine pensive._  
 _\- Sur ce, dit le semi-vampire en franchissant le seuil de la porte. A une prochaine fois... »_

xxx xxx xxx

 _Nevra était assis, le dos contre l'un des rochers qui surplombaient la falaise. Plus loin en contrebas, les vagues venaient s'écraser avec fracas, formant une sorte de mélodie reposante. Il venait souvent ici pour échapper à la présence parfois suffocante des membres du clan._

 _L'ouïe d'un vampire, et même d'un semi-vampire, est particulièrement affûtée. Aussi, il entendit tout de suite les pas pourtant silencieux de la fillette qui s'approchait vers lui._

 _« Encore toi ? Dit-il en reconnaissant Mary London. Je t'ai donné l'autre jour tout ce que ta mère m'avait confié pour toi. Je ne peux rien faire de plus. »_

 _Mais elle ne répondit pas, et se contenta de le regarder en fronçant les sourcils._

 _« Est-ce-que c'est vrai… ? murmura-t-elle alors. Ce qu'ils disent au village… ?_  
 _\- A propos de… ?_  
 _\- Que tu n'es pas un vampire... Que ta mère était humaine… Et que… Que c'était un viol... »_

 _Si les regards pouvaient tuer, celui que jeta Nevra à la fillette à cet instant aurait suffit à mettre un terme à sa courte vie._

 _« J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un avec autant de tact que toi gamine. »_

 _Elle ne répondit rien, mais Nevra crut lire dans son regard : « Pourquoi devrais-je avoir du tact pour un monstre ? »_

 _« Pour répondre à ta question, répondit-il sur un ton froid, et même si je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que tout ce que tu as dit est faux, je suis définitivement un vampire. Alors ne t'avises plus d'insinuer que je n'en suis pas un. Compris ?_  
 _\- Mais… Si c'est vrai, pourquoi est-ce-que tu ne détestes pas le clan ?_  
 _\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? J'en suis un membre à part entière. »_

 _Mary sembla desceller la pointe de mensonge dans ses mots. Elle détourna le regard et sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole._

 _« En fait, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue ici._  
 _\- Alors que veux-tu ?_  
 _\- Ma dernière volonté. Je sais que c'est moi qui serait le prochain sacrifice, c'est ce que tout le monde dit. Alors je suis venue te demander ma dernière volonté avec dix ans d'avance._  
 _\- Tu es plutôt étrange comme fille. J'imagine que tu sais que ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche d'habitude ? Mais tu m'intrigues. Dis toujours ce que tu veux et j'aviserai._  
 _\- Je veux que tu deviennes mon ami._  
 _\- Pardon ?_  
 _\- Tu as bien entendu. »_

 _Nevra lui jeta un regard inquisiteur._

 _« Quelles peuvent être tes motivations ? Ne me dis pas que tu cherches un moyen d'échapper au sacrifice ?_  
 _\- Peut-être bien. »_

 _Le semi-vampire eut un petit rire narquois._

 _« Ca n'a rien d'une dernière volonté ce que tu me demandes, tu le sais ?_  
 _\- Et alors ?_  
 _\- Très bien, j'accepte. »_

 _De toute évidence, la fillette cherchait à se faire un allié du plus humain des vampires dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen d'échapper à son sacrifice imminent. Mais Nevra voyait clair dans son jeu, et se contenterait de jouer un peu avec elle sans se préoccuper de son destin. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait à ce moment-là._

xxx xxx xxx

C'est en sentant l'odeur âcre typique des geôles du château que Nevra se rendit compte qu'il venait seulement de se réveiller, et que ce qu'il avait revu il y a quelques instants n'était que de vieux souvenirs qui s'étaient manifestés en rêve. Combien de temps avait-il passé à ressasser ses regrets dans cette cellule, avec pour seule compagnie des rats et quelques ossements dont il n'avait pas vraiment envie de connaître l'origine ? Il avait finit par perdre le compte des jours. Sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, le semi-vampire se contenta de laisser sa tête retomber sur son épaule pour se rendormir. Il avait pris l'habitude de ces chaînes qui le maintenaient debout en permanence, et parvenait maintenant à dormir malgré la position inconfortable qu'elles l'obligeaient à prendre.  
Il avait déjà replongé dans les bras de Morphée lorsqu'il lui sembla vaguement qu'il entendait une voix. A bien y réfléchir, on aurait même dit que c'était son nom que cette voix appelait. C'était incongru. Les seuls visiteurs qui se déplaçaient jusqu'à sa cellule n'étaient pas vraiment de ceux qui auraient pris la peine de murmurer son prénom pour le réveiller. Rien qu'à cette idée il ne put retenir un reniflement amusé.

« Je vois que la belle au bois dormant commence à émerger, dit alors une voix chargée d'ironie. Il serait temps. Je n'ai pas toute la nuit devant moi. »

Cette fois, Nevra avait très distinctement entendu les paroles de cet homme, qui lui firent l'effet d'un électrochoc tant il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'un inconnu total pénètre dans sa cellule en pleine nuit. Il leva immédiatement la tête et ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir un elfe aux cheveux bleus qui remplissait l'exploit d'afficher une expression à la fois ennuyée et intéressée. Il y a beaucoup de choses que le semi-vampire aurait voulu dire en cet instant précis. Pourtant il se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de demander avec une voix un peu rauque :

« Comment m'as-tu appelé ? »

L'elfe haussa un sourcil.

« Toi tu as le sens des priorités… Sinon moi c'est Ezarel et comme tu t'en doutes, je suis venu ici pour le plaisir de me balader dans l'atmosphère bucolique des geôles de ce charmant château.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- C'était une plaisanterie.  
\- Ca t'arrive souvent de t'introduire chez les prisonniers de l'un des clans de vampires les plus meurtriers d'Eldarya simplement pour faire des « plaisanteries » ?  
\- Pour être honnête ce n'était pas mon but premier, mais il est vrai que je ne t'ai pas encore donné la véritable raison de ma venue ici. Je vais faire vite car le temps nous est compté. »

L'elfe marqua une pause d'une seconde avant de reprendre.

« J'ai reçu il y a quelques jours une lettre de Morgan dans laquelle il utilisait lâchement une vieille dette que j'avais contractée à son égard afin de m'obliger à venir l'aider à organiser ton évasion. Tout est prêt, tu dois simplement te contenter de me suivre. Morgan s'est occupé d'organiser une diversion et m'a confié les clés de ta cellule. »

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il mit une main dans sa sacoche en cuir et en sortit une petite clé.

« Il va falloir qu'on traverse quelques couloirs avant de prendre un passage secret qui nous conduira jusqu'à l'extérieur. Ensuite on quittera l'île en bateau.  
\- Une minute, dit Nevra, en quoi consiste la diversion de Morgan ?... »

A cet instant, un fort bruit qui semblait pourtant provenir d'assez loin retentit, faisant trembler le sol pendant plusieurs secondes.

« J'imagine que ça répond à ta question, dit Ezarel. Il a fait exploser l'aile du château la plus éloignée d'ici.  
\- Vous êtes complètement fous…  
\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, dit l'elfe en enfonçant la clé dans la serrure des chaînes de Nevra. »

Libéré trop soudainement, le semi-vampire ne parvint pas à mobiliser ses muscles pour se tenir debout, et c'est seulement la prise salvatrice d'Ezarel qui lui permit d'éviter in extremis une collision entre le sol et son visage.

« Je me doutais bien qu'après plusieurs jours passés dans cette geôle tu ne serais pas en très bon état, dit l'elfe en resserrant sa prise. J'ai emmené avec moi des potions qui devraient t'aider à tenir le coup le temps de notre fuite. »

Nevra le remercia d'un hochement de tête, vaguement humilié de n'être même plus capable de tenir debout sans aide.  
Il avala en quelques secondes le contenu des fioles que l'elfe lui tendit, puis se leva et fit quelques pas avec une démarche claudicante.

« Cette potion est très efficace, mais c'est une bombe à retardement, dit Ezarel. Dans une heure tu seras à nouveau dans un état lamentable. Sa seule utilité est de nous permettre de nous enfuir sans être retardés par tes problèmes de santé pour le moment, mais il faut faire vite.  
\- Très bien, murmura le semi-vampire, une expression décidée gravée sur le visage. Je te suis. »

xxx XXX xxx

Petite précision au cas où quelqu'un qui aurait lu la première version de ce chapitre repasse par ici : le scénario a été complètement modifié donc la fin ne sera pas du tout la même, même s'il y aura quelques ressemblances.

A bientôt donc pour le Chapitre 6 : La naissance d'un monstre


	6. Chapitre 6 : La naissance d'un monstre I

**Chapitre 6 : La naissance d'un monstre - Partie I**

Les vampires sont des créatures cruelles. C'est inscrit dans leur nature. La longévité de leur vie n'est permise que par le fluide vital qu'ils absorbent chez les humains, c'est pourquoi ils sont fondamentalement une espèce qui vit de la destruction.  
Le tout premier vampire avait vécu des millénaires auparavant. Selon la légende, c'était un humain comme les autres, jusqu'au jour où il contracta un pacte avec le diable pour obtenir puissance et vie éternelle en échange de son âme. Il était alors devenu le tout premier représentant d'une nouvelle espèce, dont les individus seraient ensuite nommés vampires. A cet instant, il s'était trouvé à l'aube d'une nouvelle vie, et, pour cette raison, tous ses souvenirs de son existence en tant qu'humain avaient étés effacés. Ses premières victimes avaient été sa femme et ses deux enfants.  
Ainsi cet homme avait reçu l'immortalité et des pouvoirs défiant l'imagination, mais également la capacité de transformer les humains en vampires. C'est pourquoi de nombreuses créatures de la nuit naquirent dans son sillage, et il devint très vite évident que cette nouvelle espèce, bien qu'issue de l'humanité, n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec cette dernière.  
Chaque être, à sa naissance en tant que vampire, perd tous ses souvenirs de son ancienne vie, et devient une personne complètement différente de celle qu'il était auparavant. Mais la différence la plus flagrante entre les deux espèces réside dans le fait que les vampires ne ressentent pas. Leur cœur est comme une pierre infissurable qui ne se laisse jamais aller à aucune émotion, excepté peut-être la plénitude que procure le meurtre chez certains d'entre eux. Les vampires ne répondant pas à l'un de ces deux critères sont appelés les déviants, mais leur existence relève d'une anomalie, et n'arrive que dans de très rares cas.  
Ainsi, plusieurs clans de vampires se sont formés sur Terre au fil des siècles, et, pour éviter les persécutions, ils ont appris à se nourrir sans attirer l'attention sur eux. Après le grand exil qui les conduit, ainsi que toutes les autres espèces de faeris, à trouver refuge dans le monde d'Eldarya, ils continuèrent de se nourrir d'humains qu'ils enlevaient généralement sur Terre à l'aide des portails inter-mondes.

Mais par définition, les vampires n'ont ni famille ni sentiments chaleureux. Ce sont donc des créatures fondamentalement seules. Pourtant, certains d'entre eux diffèrent de la norme d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
C'était le cas de Wardheir.

xxx xxx xxx

Mary avait toujours été trop fière pour son propre bien. Alors qu'elle avait toujours été consciente que sa naissance n'avait été qu'une condamnation à mort avec sursis, elle n'avait jamais courbé l'échine, au point même d'en devenir parfois ridicule quand on connaît la différence de force entre un humain et un vampire. En effet, et malgré les conseils de ses proches, elle n'avait jamais caché sa haine envers les buveurs de sang, les regardant d'un œil noir à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux passait au village. Mais un témoin attentif pouvait facilement remarquer que si elle serrait fermement les poings, ce n'était pas sous le coup de la colère, mais seulement pour dissimuler leurs tremblements.

C'était le cas également le soir de sa mort, alors qu'elle s'était levée pour opposer ses idées à celles de Wardheir dans son dernier souffle. Ses poings étaient serrés tellement fort que leurs jointures étaient devenues blanches, et ses jambes, incapables de faire un pas pour échapper au monstre dont elle était la proie, avaient été secouées de tremblements incontrôlables.

Wardheir avait toujours vu d'un mauvais œil son rapprochement avec Nevra. Cette relation faisait remonter en lui des souvenirs associés à un sentiment de haine bien trop profondément ancré. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait se contenter d'attendre que le sacrifice programmé de la jeune fille les sépare, car bien d'autres inconnues pouvaient se glisser dans le mécanisme et venir faire se reproduire la sanglante catastrophe qui avait eu lieu plusieurs décennies auparavant. Non, il devait mettre fin à cette relation destructive par lui-même et par la force s'il le fallait. Mais la vie de Mary était trop importante pour que le conseil ferme les yeux sur une erreur de Wardheir la concernant. Il avait donc patiemment attendu la bonne occasion, et elle avait fini par se produire, quelques heures seulement avant la dernière échéance.

La jeune fille lui avait hurlé sa rage et son désespoir lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée acculée par le vampire. Beaucoup de ses mots n'avaient été que des paroles vides prononcées sous le coup du ressentiment, mais certains avaient atteint leur cible attisant la colère du vampire, qui n'avait plus attendu longtemps avant de sortir sa dague pour s'en servir.  
Et alors que le corps de Mary s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans l'océan, et que Nevra était à quelques secondes seulement de découvrir la tâche sombre qui recouvrait le sol de la barque, Wardheir, lui, repensait aux mots employés par la jeune fille lorsqu'elle l'avait accusé de secrètement jalouser le genre humain.  
Car elle avait eu raison. Wardheir avait toujours envié les humains. Et c'était ce qui avait causé sa perte, longtemps auparavant.

xxx xxx xxx

À première vue, Wardheir semblait correspondre parfaitement à l'idée que l'on se fait communément d'un vampire. C'était un être cruel et froid, qui n'hésitait pas à tuer sans éprouver la moindre émotion. Mais malgré tout, il était souvent considéré comme différent parmi ses pairs.  
En effet, sa fascination pour les humains avait tendance à dépasser celle d'un chasseur envers sa proie. Il s'était souvent posé des questions sur eux, sur leur façon de vivre et sur tout ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient profondément différents des vampires. Ce qui fascinait le plus Wardheir était la large palette d'émotions que pouvaient ressentir ces êtres, les faisant très souvent prendre des décisions irrationnelles vers lesquelles aucun vampire ne se serait tourné. C'est pourquoi, depuis sa renaissance en tant que vampire, il avait mis un point d'honneur à pratiquer ce qu'il appelait de l'observation humaine sous toutes ses formes. Ainsi, lorsqu'il avait appris l'existence de ce lieu que certains surnommaient l'île de la nuit, où un clan de vampire cohabitait avec un village entier d'humains, espèce extrêmement rare à Eldarya, il avait immédiatement pris la décision de partir vivre sur cette île.  
Cependant, malgré toutes les connaissances qu'il avait acquises à propos des humains, certaines particularités les concernant demeuraient un mystère pour lui. L'idée même du suicide par exemple, lui semblait complètement invraisemblable. La nature semblait avoir gravé dans les gènes de tout être vivant un désir de survie plus fort que tout, et aucun vampire n'aurait eu l'idée d'aller contre cette loi. Pourtant, certains humains tentaient parfois de mettre fin à leurs jours, et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne comprendrait sans doute jamais.  
Ainsi, le jour où il avait rattrapé une femme qui venait de se jeter d'une falaise, ce n'était pas par compassion. C'était seulement parce qu'il avait été de garde ce soir-là, et que les humains de l'île n'avaient pas le droit de se jeter dans l'océan, que ce soit pour vivre ou pour mourir.

Cette scène s'était déroulée plus d'un siècle avant la naissance de Mary, et elle avait été l'élément déclencheur de funestes événements.

La femme était recourbée sur elle-même, et crachait l'eau qu'elle avait avalée avant que Wardheir ne la sauve contre sa volonté. Elle était trempée, et des gouttes perlaient de ses longs cheveux noirs, s'écrasant au sol avec un bruit régulier. Le vampire se tenait un mètre plus loin, la toisant de toute sa hauteur.  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il arborait une expression concentrée. Comme s'il essayait vainement de mettre le doigt sur un mystère qui lui échappait.

« Vous n'allez pas me tuer ? finit-elle par demander en voyant que le vampire ne semblait pas décidé à dire quoi que ce soit.  
\- Non, se contenta-t-il de répondre avec la même expression glacée.  
\- Je vois, dit-elle en lui jetant un regard noir. J'imagine que c'est comme ça que vous fonctionnez, vous autres vampires. Vous tuez ceux qui veulent vivre et sauvez ceux qui veulent mourir. »

Le vampire la regarda avec sévérité. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, et le froid secouait son corps de tremblements incontrollables. Elle était pitoyable. Et la vie de cette femme était désormais entre ses mains. Une idée s'insinua alors sournoisement dans la tête de Wardheir. Le conseil ignorait encore ce qui venait de se passer, et il n'était pas obligé de l'apprendre. Il pouvait utiliser cette situation à son avantage pour assouvir sa curiosité et s'amuser un peu.

« Mes motivations ne sont pas aussi sordides, dit-il alors, pas tout à fait sincère. J'aimerais simplement te poser une question. Si tu réponds avec franchise, je n'avertirai pas le conseil de ta tentative de te jeter à la mer, qui pourrait tout aussi bien être considérée comme une tentative d'évasion de l'île.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que c'était.  
\- Je sais. Mais les autres n'y croiront pas. Ils seront trop heureux de te punir en bonne et due forme. »

La femme lui jeta un regard méfiant.

« Puisque tu ne sembles pas décidé à me retourner la politesse, dit-elle, je vais m'autoriser à te tutoyer moi aussi. Tu peux poser ta question, mais je ne garantis pas d'y répondre. »

Si son ton insolent dérangea Wardheir, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Pourquoi désires-tu mourir ? Demanda-t-il sans autre préambule. L'instinct primitif de toutes les espèces vivantes les pousse à la survie. Pourtant il existe des humains qui cherchent volontairement à mettre fin à leurs jours. Pourquoi ? »

La jeune femme le regarda avec incompréhension. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça de la part d'un membre de son espèce. La partie d'elle-même qui était toujours furieuse contre les vampires avait envie d'ignorer la question avec une moue méprisante, au risque d'en payer le prix. Mais en sentant sa réticence, Wardheir lui jeta un regard dur, et Amelia finit par hausser les épaules en soupirant. Après tout, que lui restait-il à perdre désormais ?

« Il arrive parfois que la vie devienne un fardeau tellement lourd à porter que même les ténèbres de la mort semblent plus douces en comparaison. Mon fils est mort hier. Tué par l'un des vôtres pour avoir parlé trop fort de son désir de quitter l'île.  
\- Et son père ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir continué à vivre pour lui ?  
\- Il a refusé de le reconnaître, et ce depuis treize ans que mon fils est né. Il n'était ni son père, ni mon compagnon. »

Les humains sont une énigme, mais on peut parvenir à les déchiffrer si l'on a les bonnes clés en main. C'est parce qu'il croyait en cette théorie que Wardheir tentait de les comprendre depuis toujours. Pourtant il n'éprouvait aucune empathie pour ceux d'entre eux qui croisaient sa route, même lorsqu'il apprenait leur histoire. Il regarda Amelia avec l'expression aseptisée d'un scientifique face à son sujet de recherche. Exaspérée par son manque de réaction, la femme perdit son calme.

« Ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais un insecte ! Tu te demandes pourquoi les humains commettent des folies comme le suicide ? C'est votre faute à vous ! La vie à Hellsbay est insoutenable. Nous vivons dans la peur permanente que l'un de nos êtres chers soit tué ou désigné en sacrifice. Qui voudrait vivre en vous étant asservis ? C'est vous les monstres qui nous poussez à la mort !  
\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, répondit-il sèchement. Je te rappelle que je suis l'un des vampires les plus respectés du clan. Et puis, tu n'as pas vraiment répondu à ma question : des humains qui cherchent à se suicider, il en existe aussi dans les endroits où il n'y a pas de vampires.  
\- Des endroits où il n'y a pas de vampires, murmura la femme comme si elle avait du mal à y croire.  
\- Tout manque de respect de la part d'un humain envers l'un des membres du clan mérite une punition, j'imagine que tu le sais déjà ?  
\- Alors vous allez me tuer ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire sarcastique. »

Le vampire la jaugea du regard pendant quelques secondes. Différentes solutions plus ou moins cruelles se présentèrent à son esprit. Mais il eut alors une idée. Une idée qui lui permettrait de punir cette femme de façon à satisfaire également sa propre curiosité.

« Dis-moi ton nom.  
\- Amelia Fisher, dit-elle avec réticence, peinant à comprendre en quoi ce détail avait de l'importance dans le moment présent.  
\- Amelia Fisher. Je sais que la mort serait trop salvatrice pour être une punition à tes yeux. Je te condamne donc à vivre. Si jamais tu tentes à nouveau de mettre fin à tes jours, j'apparaîtrai pour arrêter ton geste. Ne crois pas que j'en sois incapable. Je suis un vampire. »

L'expression d'Amelia s'assombrit, et elle le fusilla du regard. Wardheir était décidément le vampire le plus atypique qui ait jamais croisé son chemin. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser du châtiment qui venait de lui être infligé. Une chose était sure, le contrôle qu'il offrait au vampire sur sa vie ne lui plaisait pas.

« Tu n'es décidément pas une personne très conventionnelle, dit-elle. Pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi ce serait plutôt une bénédiction qu'un fléau. Est-ce-que c'est vraiment une punition ?  
\- Seul l'avenir le dira. »

Un sourire cruel s'afficha sur le visage de Wardheir, mais à y regarder de plus près, on pouvait aussi y lire de l'amusement.

« Désormais tu es mon cobaye, dit-il avant de s'éloigner sans se retourner. »

xxx xxx xxx

Le vampire avait saisi le poignet d'Amelia avec force, tordant son bras dans une position visiblement douloureuse. Le couteau à la lame affûtée chuta au sol avec un tintement sonore. Une unique goutte de sang avait coulé sur son manche.  
La femme leva les yeux vers Wardheir. Elle n'avait pas eu l'air étonnée lorsque ce dernier s'était introduit chez elle au moment où elle s'apprêtait à abattre son couteau.

« C'est sans surprise, dit-elle. Une fois de plus tu es arrivé à temps.  
\- Ça va faire trois fois cette semaine, dit le vampire sur un ton sec. Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas avec toi décidément? »

Amelia arracha son bras à l'emprise de cet homme et massa son poignet endolori.

« Je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant, dit-elle avec un regard inexpressif. J'ai perdu l'envie de mourir quelques jours après la mort de mon fils. Les humains sont trop faibles, ils finissent toujours par se raccrocher à la vie. »

Le regard de Wardheir s'attarda sur la goutte de liquide rouge qui coulait le long de son bras.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir tenté de te tuer ? » lui demanda-t-il avec une voix hésitante.

Un sourire cruel s'étira sur les lèvres d'Amelia.

« C'était un test, dit-elle. Je voulais savoir si tu viendrais. Le test s'est révélé concluant à chaque essai. Le cobaye n'était peut-être pas celui qu'on croyait finalement. »

Elle sonda alors le vampire du regard, se préparant à lire la colère dans ses yeux. Mais elle ne l'y trouva pas. Ses yeux d'un gris froid comme l'acier avaient toujours la même insupportable inexpressivité.  
Amelia était restée assise à même le sol depuis l'arrivée de Wardheir. Sans mot dire, le vampire fit un pas pour se rapprocher d'elle et s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Tu m'as donc menti, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux, le regard dur »

Mais le coin droit de sa bouche s'étira jusqu'à former un sourire carnassier.  
Il attrapa le bras gauche d'Amelia. La goutte de sang y avait roulé en laissant derrière elle une traînée rouge. Wardheir approcha ses lèvres de la perle carmin et l'avala, se délectant du goût du dangereux nectar.  
Il échangea alors un regard entendu avec Amelia et, d'un même mouvement, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'espace qui les séparait devienne inexistant. Il l'entoura de ses bras et plaça ses lèvres sur les siennes avec férocité.  
C'était leur premier baiser, et il avait un goût de sang.

xxx xxx xxx

Ce n'était pas de l'amour, Wardheir n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Étant donné qu'un vampire n'a pas d'émotions, la question ne se posait même pas. Pourtant, c'était comme si une force invisible le poussait à retourner encore et encore auprès de cette femme qu'il avait un jour sauvée de la noyade. Elle était comme un sujet d'expérience pour lui, son seul moyen d'approcher et de comprendre un être humain, cette espèce qui le fascinait depuis si longtemps. Cependant, il était contraint d'agir avec discrétion, et faisait en sorte que personne ne sache rien de son lien avec elle. Les conséquences en auraient été désastreuses.

Pourtant, six mois seulement après le début de leur relation, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Leur secret fut découvert.

« Keinter, vous m'avez fait appeler dans la salle du conseil. Que désirez-vous me dire ? »

Wardheir s'inclina légèrement en prononçant ces mots, témoignant ainsi du respect qui était dû au chef suprême du clan.  
Le vieillard millénaire se tourna vers une vampire qui avait gardé l'apparence d'une jeune femme. Ses cheveux bruns étaient noués en une tresse haute qui lui tombait jusqu'au bas du dos, et ses yeux d'un brun qui virait sur le rouge semblaient pouvoir transpercer quiconque croisait son regard.

« Lyca, lui dit le plus vieux vampire de l'île. Transmets-lui mon message comme convenu.  
\- Bien votre honneur. »

La jeune femme s'avança vers Wardheir en quelques pas sveltes et lui fit un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Le vampire entendit le claquement retentissant avant même de voir sa main fuser vers son visage. Le temps que la douleur dans sa joue gauche commence à se manifester, le genou de Lyca s'était déjà enfoncé profondément dans son abdomen, et la vampire habile de ses mains avait raffermi sa prise sur ses épaules, avant de l'envoyer rouler au sol. Elle attrapa alors ses bras et les tordit derrière lui, puis elle plaça un genou dans son dos, sur lequel elle appuya de tout son poids, jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement inquiétant se fasse entendre.  
Wardheir aurait aimé dire que tout cela n'était arrivé que parce-qu'il n'avait pas le droit de riposter contre quelqu'un qui l'attaquait sous les ordres de Keinter, mais la vérité, c'était qu'il avait à peine eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, tant ces quelques mouvements avaient été exécutés avec une incroyable rapidité. Ce n'était pas pour rien si Lyca était crainte même par les membres du clan…

« Dois-je le démembrer votre honneur ? s'enquit-elle en exerçant une pression préoccupante sur les bras du vampire qu'elle venait de mettre au tapis en moins de trois secondes.  
\- Non, ça suffira Lyca. »

La concernée eut une moue déçue.

« Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas dû demander l'autorisation » murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

« Tu m'as beaucoup déçu Wardheir, reprit le doyen des vampires. J'ai tout appris pour ta relation avec cette humaine. Bardoc t'a vu te rendre chez elle à plusieurs reprises. »

Wardheir leva les yeux vers le vampire susnommé, qui se tenait justement à la gauche de Keinter. Il le regardait avec une expression teintée de dégoût.

« Nous ne pouvons tolérer une relation aussi contre-nature et immorale que celle que tu as eu avec elle Wardheir. Cela contrevient à tous nos standards moraux.  
\- À votre morale peut-être, répondit-il, mais aucune de vos lois n'interdit cette relation.  
\- Mais tu as fait bien pire que cela Wardheir. Tu l'as mise enceinte. »

Une créature douée d'émotion aurait sans doute réagi d'une façon bien différente, mais Wardheir était un vampire. Son visage resta imperturbable. Seul son sourcil droit eut un léger tressaillement.

« Comment pourriez-vous savoir cela sans que je sois moi-même au courant ?  
\- J'ai envoyé un de nos hommes voir cette humaine pour procéder à quelques tests tout à l'heure. Il est malheureusement revenu avec la conclusion que nous redoutions le plus. Comme tu t'en doutes, nous ne pouvons laisser les villageois avoir vent de cet événement. Cela ternirait la réputation du clan. Nous allons donc devoir prendre des mesures drastiques.  
\- Vous n'avez qu'à tuer l'enfant, proposa Wardheir en espérant trouver un compromis qui sauverait à la fois sa propre vie et celle d'Amelia.  
\- Nous avons déjà décidé d'une meilleure solution. »

Son regard impitoyable croisa celui de Wardheir.

« Par chance, la désignation du sacrifice devait avoir lieu dans moins d'un an. Dans quelques jours, nous annoncerons aux villageois que la date du sacrifice a exceptionnellement été avancée, et que c'est Amelia qui a été choisie. »

Wardheir blêmit et dévisagea le vieillard qui lui faisait face. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« Estime-toi chanceux, reprit Keinter. A l'origine, je souhaitait condamner Amelia à mort, mais Bardoc m'a fait remarquer que ce ne serait pas moral vis-à-vis de l'enfant qu'elle porte. Nous ne pouvons pas encore savoir s'il sera plus proche d'un humain ou d'un vampire, et il n'est pas dans nos habitudes de tuer un membre de notre espèce innocent, même si sa simple existence représente une souillure écœurante faite à notre clan. »

Le vampire s'interrompit quelques secondes pour lancer un regard lourd d'accusations à Wardheir.

« Nous avons donc décidé la chose suivante : Amelia ne sera notre sacrifice qu'officiellement. Nous l'enfermerons dans une geôle du château et attendrons le temps qu'il faudra pour qu'elle mette au monde son bâtard de rejeton. Le droit de vie ou de mort de son enfant dépendra de s'il nous apparaît comme un humain ou comme l'un des nôtres. Il va sans dire qu'à cause de toi, et comme le sacrifice de cette année ne sera qu'un leurre pour échapper à la honte, nous serons contraints d'enlever un humain sur terre pour nourrir le clan pendant les dix prochaines années. N'espère plus avoir droit à aucun des privilèges dont tu disposais jusqu'à présent Wardheir. »

Le visage de l'intéressé était devenu particulièrement pâle, même pour un vampire. Il sentait comme une sensation étrange et dérangeante envahir son estomac.

« Et Amelia ? demanda-t-il avec une voix un peu plus grave que d'habitude. Que lui arrivera-t-il ? »

Keinter le jaugea avec une moue dégoûtée.

« L'humaine mourra après la naissance de la chose que tu as engendrée. Telle est la décision qu'a pris le clan à l'unanimité. »

xxx XXX xxx

Voilà, comme vous l'avez sans doute déjà vu, ce chapitre est centré sur le passé de Wardheir. J'imagine que vous en avez un peu marre des flashbacks, et que vous préféreriez voir la suite de l'histoire de Nevra, mais cette partie du scénario est vraiment importante pour la suite, donc je ne pouvais pas l'enlever. Mais rassurez-vous, le flashback se terminera au prochain chapitre, et l'histoire reprendra où elle en était avec Nevra ^^  
Alors à votre avis, Wardheir réussira-t'il à sauver son cobaye favori ? Lyca resistera-t-elle à son envie d'arracher ses deux bras à Wardheir ? Le chef du clan fera-t-il l'acquisition d'une crème anti-rides ? La réponse à toutes ces questions dans le prochain chapitre ! (ou pas…)

Et merci à Roshania qui a beta-readé ce chapitre, et sans qui je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussi à surmonter mon blocage… Elle m'a aussi aidé à corriger les premiers chapitres donc je les editerai prochainement.

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, même si vous êtes mitigés ^^


	7. Chapitre 7 : La naissance d'un monstreII

**Chapitre 7 : La naissance d'un monstre - Partie II**

 _Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour Wardheir. Après avoir écouté les reproches et la sentence du conseil, il était retourné dans ses appartements au troisième étage du château comme si rien n'était arrivé. Pourtant, intérieurement, il était complètement chamboulé, et il lui semblait que les choses ne pourraient jamais revenir à la normale._  
 _Les meubles en bois précieux qui parsemaient sa vaste chambre étaient les vestiges de son prestige d'autrefois, désormais réduit à néant suite à la faute impardonnable qu'il avait commise. Il était incapable de rester en place, foulant avec rage le tapis de luxe qu'il avait eu tant de mal à se procurer. Il finit par s'immobiliser quelques secondes pour donner un grand coup dans un vase elfique, qui éclata sur le sol en un million de morceaux avec un bruit retentissant. Il s'assit sur son lit et enfouit son visage entre ses mains._  
 _Amelia avait été condamnée à mort par le conseil. Bien que la sentence ne soit destinée à survenir qu'après la naissance de l'enfant, l'échéance semblait tout aussi proche aux yeux de Wardheir que si elle avait été située dans quelques heures._  
 _Et tout ça l'affectait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Son statut au sein du clan venait d'être réduit en miettes, et pourtant, la seule chose qui le préoccupait était le châtiment de cette humaine. Sa logique de vampire lui hurlait qu'il devait revoir son sens des priorités au plus vite, mais il semblait en être incapable. Amelia s'était insinuée dans sa vie sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et quelque chose d'étrange en était né. Désormais, c'était comme si les mâchoires d'un piège acéré s'étaient refermées sur lui, et il ne voyait aucun moyen d'en sortir._  
 _Wardheir regarda fixement la paume de sa main. Il avait toujours eu un comportement différent des autres vampires, mais ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment était bien plus anormal que tout le reste. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait voulu croire depuis toujours, était-il finalement un de ces déviants ? Ces vampires différents honnis de tous pour leur capacité à éprouver des sentiments qui les faisait ressembler trop fortement à l'espèce humaine ? Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Peu lui importait au final. A quoi bon mettre un nom sur quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas ? Pour l'instant, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il devait faire en priorité. Il devait sauver Amelia._

 _Il se leva et recommença à faire les cent pas._  
 _Les vampires du clan allaient bientôt annoncer le sacrifice de l'humaine. À partir de ce moment-là, ce serait définitivement terminé, et il n'y aurait rien qu'il puisse faire pour changer les choses. Il devait agir maintenant et être plus rapide qu'eux s'il voulait avoir une chance de la sauver. À bien y réfléchir, s'il parvenait à trouver un moyen d'empêcher le pseudo sacrifice d'Amelia, le conseil se verrait privé de son seul alibi pour condamner cette femme sans dévoiler ses véritables motifs aux humains, ce qui lui permettrait de gagner du temps avant de trouver comment quitter l'île avec elle. Mais aucun moyen n'existait pour empêcher un sacrifice humain à partir du moment où la victime avait l'âge requis. Et si ce moyen n'existait pas encore, alors Wardheir allait devoir le créer lui-même._  
 _Le vampire se dirigea vers la commode en chêne placée dans un coin de sa chambre. C'était ici qu'il rangeait ses nombreuses potions. Certaines avaient été préparées par ses soins, mais la majorité avaient été achetées lors de ses excursions hors de l'île. Il possédait beaucoup de breuvages aux effets variés, qu'il gardait afin de pouvoir les utiliser rapidement en cas de besoin. Aucun fournisseur dans ce domaine n'existait sur l'île._  
 _Il ouvrit plusieurs tiroirs qu'il fouilla rapidement avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. C'était une fiole arrondie qui contenait un liquide étrange dont la couleur était changeante. Sans hésiter, il ôta le bouchon et avala la potion d'un trait._  
 _Il recula d'un pas, sentant des fourmillements dans son corps. Les effets du breuvage furent instantanés. Wardheir pu observer son bras droit perdre peu à peu consistance, jusqu'à devenir complètement invisible après quelques secondes à peine. La potion de camouflage avait bien fait effet, et il se fondait désormais totalement dans le décor. Le vampire reposa le flacon vide sur la commode, et sortit de sa chambre en s'assurant que personne n'était dans les environs._

 _Il traversa alors les couloirs du château, passant devant des vampires qui ne remarquèrent pas sa présence. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir utilisé cette potion. Les membres du conseil auraient eu des soupçons en le voyant sortir de ses appartements à cette heure-là sachant ce qui venait de se passer. Ils auraient tout de suite compris qu'il avait quelque chose en tête._  
 _Après avoir monté plusieurs volées de marches, Wardheir arriva tout en haut de la plus haute tour du château. Il se trouva alors face à une porte en bois massive à deux battants. Derrière elle se trouvait la pièce la plus importante du bâtiment, et les membres du clan qui possédaient la clé pour l'ouvrir se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Wardheir était autrefois l'un des vampires les plus respectés de l'île. C'était tout naturellement qu'il avait fait partie des quelques privilégiés à recevoir cette clé des mains de Keinter. Et même si son statut avait récemment changé, elle ne lui avait pas encore été enlevée, ce qui arrangeait bien ses affaires en cet instant. Il tourna la clé dans la serrure, et la porte grinça légèrement en s'ouvrant. Une odeur de renfermé régnait dans la pièce, qui n'était pas souvent visitée. C'était une petite salle quasiment circulaire dont les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères. Mais ce qui en faisait un endroit spécial était le bureau qui trônait en son centre, et sur lequel était posé un ouvrage massif aux pages jaunies et abîmées par les siècles. Après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, Wardheir s'avança jusqu'au livre qu'il feuilleta avant de trouver la première page vierge qui suivait les dernières lignes manuscrites._

 _Cet ouvrage n'était pas n'importe lequel. C'était le livre de lois sacré du clan des vampires d'Hellsbay. Toutes les écritures qui y étaient consignées faisaient immédiatement office de loi indiscutable, et aucune ne pouvait être supprimée. Bien sûr, seuls les membres les plus influents du conseil pouvaient écrire dedans, et seulement après concertation du clan concernant la loi soumise au vote. Personne n'avait jamais ajouté de loi frauduleuse dans ce livre ancestral qui inspirait trop de respect pour être profané. Pourtant, c'était ce que Wardheir s'apprêtait à faire, utilisant pour la dernière fois ses passe-droits d'ancien privilégié au sein du clan._  
 _Il saisit la plume qui se trouvait sur le bureau et la trempa dans l'encre, avant d'écrire une nouvelle loi qui entrerait en application avant même que l'encre n'ait séché. La façon dont ce nouveau décret avait été créé était plus que malhonnête, et pourtant, il était désormais incontestable selon les lois même du clan._  
 _Désormais, l'article numéro 237 faisait partie de la constitution des vampires d'Hellsbay._

xxx xxx xxx

 _Wardheir courait, fendant l'air avec rapidité, et esquivant avec agilité chaque branche qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Il était passé par la forêt pour rester discret. Le filtre d'invisibilité, bien qu'efficace, avait une durée de temps très limitée, et il commençait déjà à perdre effet. Le vampire finit par quitter l'abri des feuillages pour déboucher directement sur le village de Plymouth. Il était déjà tard, et les rues étaient désertes. La nuit appartenait aux vampires. Les humains, terrifiés par ce qui se cachait dans l'ombre, préféraient généralement ne pas s'y aventurer._  
 _Wardheir avança encore sur quelques mètres avant d'arriver devant chez Amelia. Grâce à la nouvelle loi qu'il venait d'écrire, il pouvait désormais la sauver. C'était très simple, il avait seulement une chose à faire et les vampires du clan ne seraient plus en droit de la sacrifier._  
 _Il entra sans frapper._  
 _L'obscurité régnait à l'intérieur de l'habitation, et aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre._

 _« Amelia ? » appela le vampire avec hésitation, commençant à pressentir que quelque chose n'était pas normal._

 _Il y eut alors un bruit de vêtements qui se froissent à sa droite, tellement faible qu'il n'aurait été perceptible que par un vampire._  
 _Wardheir tourna la tête et s'immobilisa brusquement._  
 _Ce n'était pas Amelia qui se trouvait à sa droite. C'était Lyca. Lyca, la chasseresse si impitoyable que même les plus expérimentés des vampires tremblaient devant elle, et celle que Keinter considérait comme son homme de confiance._  
 _Wardheir la regarda avec horreur. Le filtre avait perdu effet, et Lyca lui répondit en le dévisageant._

 _« Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t'il. Où est Amelia ? »_

 _La vampire sourit avec cruauté._

 _« L'humaine n'est plus ici, Wardheir. Les membres du clan viennent de l'emmener. Ils pensaient que tu tenterais quelque chose de stupide si elle restait là, alors ils ont décidé qu'elle serait enfermée dès maintenant dans les sous-sols du château. Je me suis seulement attardée un peu sur les lieux. Je ne pensais pas te voir arriver si tôt. »_

 _Le visage de Wardheir s'affaissa légèrement, alors que ses derniers espoirs venaient d'être réduits à néant. C'était fini. Il avait fait tout ça pour rien. Il était arrivé trop tard._  
 _Lyca le regarda en plissant les yeux. Soudain, ils prirent une teinte rouge sang et Wardheir ressentit comme une onde de choc lorsqu'ils se plantèrent dans son regard. Il recula d'un pas et détourna les yeux, mais il était déjà trop tard. Lyca était connue sur l'île pour son utilisation fréquente de potions d'inquisition spirituelle. Ces breuvages lui permettaient de lire dans les pensées des cibles qu'elle choisissait. Elle réservait généralement leur utilisation aux humains, mais les vampires n'étaient pas non plus immunisés face à son caractère capricieux._  
 _Lorsque Wardheir releva la tête vers elle, son regard traduisait tout le mépris qu'elle ressentait à son égard._

 _« Tu as frauduleusement ajouté une loi dans le livre du clan, dit-elle sur un ton sec. Je me demandais ce que tu comptais faire pour sauver l'humaine lorsque tu es arrivé ici. Je vois que tu n'as décidément aucun scrupule. Je me demande bien ce qui a pu te passer par la tête Wardheir. Tu as décidément très envie d'être condamné à mort, n'est-ce pas? Si c'est la mort que tu cherches, tu n'as pas besoin de te donner autant de peine, tu n'as qu'à t'adresser à moi. Je serais ravie de t'offrir mon aide dans cette entreprise, et de t'ajouter à ma collection de globes oculaires. »_

 _Wardheir lui jeta un regard noir de haine._

 _« Sans parler du fait que la loi que tu as créée est vraiment de mauvais goût. « Une humaine qui épouse un vampire est dès lors considérée comme sa propriété, et ne peut plus être sacrifiée par le clan », singea-t-elle. C'est écœurant. Qui pourrait bien vouloir faire usage d'une telle loi à part toi ? Mais quand j'y pense, ça veut dire que si tu es venu ici avec tant d'empressement, c'est parce que tu souhaitais te marier immédiatement avec elle ? »_

 _Lyca le regardait avec un mélange de cruauté et de mépris. Le vampire ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de tourner le dos et de quitter le bâtiment, ne désirant pas prolonger la conversation avec elle._  
 _C'était terminé. Amelia avait été enfermée dans les geôles du château. Les vampires le surveilleraient sans cesse et ne le laisseraient pas tenter quoi que ce soit. Elle était condamnée. Il n'y avait désormais plus rien qu'il puisse faire pour l'aider._

xxx xxx xxx

 _C'était au plus profond des sous-sols du château où demeuraient les vampires de l'île d'Hellsbay, à l'extrémité d'un couloir rongé par le temps et l'humidité, que se situait la geôle à l'atmosphère méphitique où avait été jetée Amelia. La fatigue causée par sa grossesse, cumulée avec les conditions déplorables dans lesquelles elle était forcée à vivre, avaient lentement dévoré le peu d'énergie qu'elle avait autrefois. Son teint était blafard, contrastant considérablement avec les cernes noirs sous ses yeux. Elle passait la majorité de son temps assise sur le maigre lit de paille que lui avaient accordé les vampires, serrant contre elle son ventre qui avait désormais pris une certaine envergure. Sa respiration était rauque et saccadée. On aurait dit qu'elle était sur le point de mourir à chaque instant._  
 _Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, et elle tourna la tête vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit après le bruit d'un verrou qu'on débloque._  
 _Lyca entra alors dans la pièce, avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Elle était seule._

 _« Bonjour Amelia, dit-elle avec le même sourire suffisant que son visage semblait afficher en permanence. »_

 _L'humaine ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de fixer la vampire avec des yeux agrandis par l'horreur. Des tremblements incontrôlables secouèrent ses bras, qu'elle resserra instinctivement autour de son ventre._  
 _Le geste n'avait pas échappé au regard aiguisé de Lyca, et ses lèvres se retroussèrent encore un peu plus._

 _« Ne crains rien, je ne te ferai pas de mal. Ni à toi, ni à l'enfant._  
 _\- Comment pourrais-je vous faire confiance ? rétorqua Amelia avec une voix plus chevrotante qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Vous avez tué mon fils ! »_

 _Un silence pesant tomba alors sur la cellule. Lyca fit un pas en avant, et Amelia eut un mouvement de recul. Son fils de treize ans, c'était ce monstre qui l'avait tué sans aucune hésitation, plus d'un an auparavant._

 _« Justement, je regrette, dit la vampire avec aplomb. Je suis venue te proposer une faveur pour me racheter. »_

 _Amelia la regarda avec stupeur. Le visage de Lyca n'avait pas changé d'expression. Elle mentait, c'était évident. Les vampires n'éprouvent pas de remords._

 _« Vous mentez, dit l'humaine. »_

 _La vampire fit un autre pas en avant._

 _« Je suis chagrinée par ton manque de confiance en moi, bien que je puisse comprendre sa provenance. »_

 _Elle fit un pas de plus, et se retrouva à quelques centimètres de l'humaine recroquevillée sur elle-même. Lyca se pencha alors, et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille d'Amelia, qui eut un sursaut apeuré en sentant la proximité du vampire._

 _« Dis-moi juste son nom, murmura Lyca. Dis-moi le nom de ton premier fils, et je ferai en sorte qu'il revienne à la vie. »_

 _Les yeux de l'humaine observaient le mur de pierre qui lui faisait face sans vraiment le voir. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement, et elle eut l'impression que son cœur s'était remis à battre pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait été enfermée dans cette cellule._

 _« Vous… Vous mentez, dit-elle, cette fois avec incertitude._  
 _\- Non. C'est une promesse. Dis-moi son nom, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Et ton premier fils reviendra à la vie peu après ton accouchement._  
 _\- C'est impossible, murmura Amelia sans vraiment vouloir y croire._  
 _\- Tout est possible. Donne-moi son nom. »_

 _Alors, lentement, les yeux d'Amelia se tournèrent vers le regard froid de Lyca. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, et laissèrent échapper le nom regretté._  
 _Et le sourire de Lyca s'agrandit._

xxx xxx xxx

 _Wardheir était assis dans sa chambre, seul. Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la sentence du conseil, et sa tentative infructueuse pour sauver Amelia. Dire que le clan n'avait pas apprécié la loi qu'il avait écrite dans le livre était un euphémisme. Il avait bien cru qu'il allait mourir lorsque Keinter avait fini par l'apprendre. Mais la fureur du doyen n'avait pas été suffisante pour qu'il soit condamné à mort. Il avait seulement été assigné à résidence jusqu'à la naissance de l'enfant et la mort d'Amelia, pour être certain qu'il ne pourrait plus rien tenter._  
 _Wardheir était assis dans sa chambre, et son poignet droit était enserré dans des chaînes fixées au mur, spécialement conçues pour que même un vampire ne puisse pas les détruire. Il n'avait pas pu revoir Amelia depuis sa condamnation à mort par le conseil, et il lui semblait qu'un vide douloureux s'était installé dans sa poitrine._

 _L'atmosphère était parfaitement calme autour de lui. Pas un bruit ne venait troubler le silence de la pièce. C'est pourquoi il le sentit immédiatement, et une onde de choc le traversa lorsque ses sens de vampire l'avertirent de ce qui était actuellement en train de se passer._  
 _L'accouchement d'Amelia venait de commencer._  
 _Les autres membres du clan ne mirent visiblement pas longtemps à s'en rendre compte eux aussi. Le garde des cachots avait sans doute donné l'alarme, puisqu'une sorte de mouvement se fit sentir dans le château. Wardheir entendit quelques vampires descendre jusqu'à la geôle d'Amelia. Il serra les poings et tira violemment sur ses chaînes, sans succès._  
 _Son impuissance le rendait furieux, faisant bouillonner son sang en lui. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qui était en train d'arriver à cet instant. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus qu'attendre._

xxx xxx xxx

 _Des cris déchirants avaient résonné dans les couloirs des cachots pendant plusieurs heures._  
 _C'était Lyca qui avait assisté l'accouchement, à la demande de Keinter. Une fois le cordon ombilical coupé, elle avait tenu l'enfant recouvert de sang dans ses bras pendant quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas le même teint que la plupart des nourrissons humains, qui ont tendance à être plutôt rouges lorsqu'ils viennent de naître. Il était pâle, et on lisait dans ses yeux un calme extrêmement dérangeant pour un nouveau-né. Il ne pleurait pas, se contentant de fixer Lyca avec un regard vide. La vampire baissa les yeux. C'était un garçon._  
 _L'enfant tourna alors la tête vers sa mère, et tendit un bras vers elle, mais Lyca ne le lâcha pas._  
 _Amelia leva les yeux vers la vampire. On y lisait le désespoir et une fatigue extrême, mais, malgré tous les efforts que cela lui demandait, elle remua faiblement les lèvres afin de s'exprimer._

 _« Je vais mourir maintenant, articula-t-elle avec difficulté, je sais que le clan va me tuer d'ici peu. Mais avant ça, dites-moi… Vous avez promis que vous redonneriez vie à mon premier fils, à Nevra... »_

 _Lyca la regarda avec amusement._

 _« J'ai promis que Nevra reviendrait à la vie, oui, et j'ai tenu parole. L'enfant qui vient de naître sera prénommé Nevra en souvenir de l'ancien humain portant ce nom qui est mort à Hellsbay. On peut donc littéralement dire que Nevra est revenu à la vie aujourd'hui. »_

 _Amelia sembla avoir du mal à donner un sens aux paroles de Lyca. Elle la regarda avec un air hagard pendant quelques secondes, avant que son visage, déjà marqué par la fatigue, ne se décompose brusquement._

 _« Vous… Vous m'avez menti, murmura-t-elle avec désespoir. Mais… Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait espérer avant de me poignarder dans le dos ? »_

 _Lyca la regarda, se repaissant avec délectation du désespoir supplémentaire qu'elle venait de créer chez l'humaine._

 _« Parce-que ça m'amuse énormément, de voir les humains souffrir et se tordre de douleur comme les insectes qu'ils sont. Et ce qui m'amuse également, c'est l'ironie qui naîtrait si jamais le destin devait se reproduire, et que j'en venais à devoir tuer le Nevra semi-vampire tout comme je l'ai fait avec son frère, le Nevra humain. Mais tu fais une bien mauvaise mère. Prends donc ton fils dans tes bras tant que tu le peux encore. »_

 _Le nouveau-né n'avait cessé de bouger les bras pour tenter de rejoindre sa mère depuis que Lyca l'avait pris. Malgré le choc qu'elle venait de subir, l'humaine tendit faiblement les mains pour prendre son fils, qui s'accrocha immédiatement à elle._  
 _Et soudainement, l'enfant ouvrit la bouche, dévoilant des crocs qu'il enfonça profondément dans la gorge de sa mère._

xxx xxx xxx

 _Le cliquetis de ses chaînes se déverrouillant sonna comme le plus merveilleux des sons aux oreilles de Wardheir._

 _« L'enfant est né, tu es désormais libre de tes mouvements, dit Bardoc en rangeant la clé. »_

 _Mais Wardheir avait déjà quitté la pièce, et se dirigeait vers les cachots avec un empressement nerveux. Il lui fallut à peine quelques secondes pour atteindre la porte de la cellule d'Amelia. Il resta la main suspendue au-dessus de la poignée pendant quelques instants, hésitant, mais finit par se décider à pousser le bâtant._  
 _La vision qui s'offrit alors à lui était celle d'une scène apocalyptique. À cet instant précis, quelque chose se brisa définitivement en lui._

 _Les yeux d'Amelia étaient aussi vides et inexpressifs que ceux d'un poisson mort, et une quantité alarmante de sang s'était répandue autour d'elle. L'enfant était accroché à son cou, buvant sans s'arrêter le fluide vital qui coulait de la plaie qu'il avait ouverte dans la chair de la femme avec ses crocs._  
 _Le visage de Wardheir s'était fermé. Il s'approcha de l'humaine, pas après pas, et attrapa entre ses doigts son poignet glacial. Elle était morte._  
 _Son regard se posa alors sur l'enfant. Ce dernier n'avait pas réagi à sa présence, et continuait de se nourrir avec le regard de l'innocent qui ignore tout de l'atrocité qu'il vient de commettre._  
 _Wardheir ferma les yeux et posa une main contre sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression qu'un trou béant venait de s'ouvrir en lui, et pourtant, des sentiments tumultueux et contradictoires le secouaient violemment. Son sang coulait plus vite dans ses veines, et il fut pris du besoin urgent de serrer le poing jusqu'à ce que ses os demandent grâce. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ils n'étaient plus que deux orbes incandescents à travers lesquels se lisaient la fureur et la cruauté du dément._  
 _Mais Lyca ne sembla pas impressionnée pour autant._

 _« Cet enfant est ton portrait craché Wardheir, dit-elle avec un sourire cruel. Et il est déjà capable de se nourrir seul à son âge, c'est plutôt impressionnant. Je crois bien qu'on peut le considérer comme l'un des nôtres finalement... »_

 _L'expression de Wardheir resta le même océan de rage. Son regard refusant de se détourner de l'enfant, il répondit avec une voix rendue tremblante par la colère._

 _« Non. Ce n'est pas l'un des nôtres. »_

 _Un silence tomba sur la pièce comme une chape de plomb, et Lyca jeta un regard inquisiteur en direction de Wardheir._

 _« Il n'a rien d'un vampire, reprit-il, tout comme il n'a rien d'humain. »_

 _Son visage se tordit en une grimace de dégoût._

 _« C'est un monstre, cracha-t-il. Une abomination qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour et qui défie les lois de la nature._  
 _\- Tu dis ça parce qu'il a tué l'humaine ? demanda Lyca avec une pointe d'amusement. Si j'avais su qu'il en fallait si peu pour te mettre dans tous tes états... »_

 _Mais Wardheir ne l'écouta pas, sa fureur toujours concentrée sur l'enfant. Ce monstre avait dévoré sa propre mère. C'était sa faute si Amelia avait été condamnée par le clan, et sa faute également si elle avait fini par mourir après des mois de captivité. Mais malgré tout, c'était la faute de Wardheir si cette créature était venue au monde. Il devait réparer ses erreurs. S'il était trop tard pour sauver Amelia, il n'était pas encore trop tard pour mettre fin aux jours de cette abomination._  
 _Le vampire leva le bras vers l'enfant, déterminé à le tuer de ses propres mains. C'est ce moment que choisit le nouveau-né pour cesser de boire, et pour lever vers lui ses yeux gris acier. Wardheir eut alors l'impression de voir son propre regard reflété dans un miroir. Cet instant d'hésitation était tout ce qu'il avait fallu à Lyca pour s'emparer de l'enfant et pour l'éloigner du vampire._

 _« Tu ne peux pas le tuer Wardheir, tu n'en as aucunement le droit. Ce n'est plus ton fils. Sa vie et sa mort appartiennent désormais au conseil. Ce sera à lui de décider de son sort. Et il va sans dire qu'étant donné toutes les erreurs que tu as commises récemment, énerver le conseil une fois de plus reviendrait à l'énerver pour la dernière fois. »_

 _Sans un regard de plus, Lyca quitta alors la cellule en emportant avec elle le nouveau-né, et Wardheir resta avec le cadavre froid d'Amelia pour unique compagnie. Son regard rivé au sol, il serra les poings encore un peu plus fort._  
 _Cet enfant n'était pas son fils, il n'était ni un vampire ni un humain, mais seulement un monstre qui souillait le monde de par sa simple existence. Il n'aurait jamais dû naître, et Wardheir assumerait ses responsabilités jusqu'au bout. Il mettrait fin lui-même à la vie de cette abomination. Et si le conseil n'était pas prêt à le laisser faire pour l'instant, il attendrait le moment où il le serait. Il saurait se montrer patient._

 _Il fixa la forme sans vie autrefois dénommée Amelia avec un regard luisant de rage et de détermination._  
 _Oui. Il tuerait un jour ce monstre de ses propres mains. Pour lui, et pour elle, il en faisait la promesse._  
 _Nevra n'aurait jamais droit à la vie._

xxx xxx xxx

A la demande de Keinter, le clan tout entier s'était réuni dans la salle du conseil. Les vampires étaient encore secoués par l'explosion qui avait eu lieu peu de temps auparavant dans l'aile ouest du château. Ils savaient déjà ce que leur doyen allait leur dire aujourd'hui.

« Le traître Nevra s'est enfui, finit-il par dire. D'après nos sources, il aurait déjà quitté l'île en bateau au moment où nous parlons. Je veux que l'un, ou plusieurs d'entre vous, partiez à sa poursuite, et que vous le rameniez mort ou vif. »

Wardheir fit un pas en avant.

« Je me porte volontaire, votre honneur. Je ramènerai le semi-vampire. »

Wardheir jubilait intérieurement. L'occasion lui était enfin offerte de mettre fin aux jours du monstre avec la bénédiction du conseil. Il allait sans dire que son intention était de ramener le semi-vampire plutôt mort que vif.

Et enfin, la promesse qu'il s'était faite en ce jour maudit pourrait être tenue.

* * *

 **Certains d'entre vous se demandaient pourquoi j'avais choisi d'introduire ce flashback sur Wardheir dans l'histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre a répondu à votre question ^^**  
 **Vous aurez surement reconnu la loi que Nevra souhaitait utiliser pour sauver Mary au début de l'histoire. Son existence était plutôt étrange quand on connait le clan, mais vous avez maintenant l'explication de sa création.**  
 **Ce flashback permettait aussi de soulever toute ambiguïté quant au fait que Wardheir est bien le père de Nevra, et surtout, d'expliquer ses motivations.**

 **Ce chapitre est assez sombre, mais ne vous en faites pas, dès le prochain, Nevra et Ezarel redeviennent le centre de l'histoire, et le ton sera un petit peu plus léger.**  
 **Et pour me faire pardonner de l'absence prolongée de ces deux personnages, je vous laisse avec une toute petite preview du prochain chapitre :**

 _Le semi-vampire sembla chercher ses mots pendant quelques secondes._

 _« Dis-moi… Ezeal c'est ça ?_  
 _\- Ezarel, le corrigea l'elfe avec un claquement de langue agacé. Ne t'avise plus d'écorcher mon auguste prénom à l'avenir. »_

 _A son expression, Nevra devina que ces derniers mots n'étaient pas une attaque, mais qu'ils témoignaient seulement du sens de l'humour dénoué de toute subtilité dudit Ezarel._

 **Merci à Shigu et GothicAngel qui m'ont aidée à corriger ce chapitre ^^**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Le réveil du vampire déchu

**Chapitre 8 : Le réveil du vampire déchu**

Le semi-vampire marchait sur la plage. Seul le bruit apaisant des reflux parvenait à ses oreilles. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas trouvé dans une atmosphère aussi calme. Un peu plus loin, une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval s'avançait dans la mer sans se préoccuper de sa robe bleue qui était à présent trempée. Il ne voyait pas son visage, mais il savait qu'elle était heureuse. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, c'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait se baigner librement dans l'océan.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Des nuages noirs menaçants se rapprochaient rapidement vers eux, et la jeune fille s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans l'eau sans les voir. Le semi-vampire fit alors un pas dans sa direction et l'appela de toutes ses forces, mais sa voix refusait désespérément de sortir de sa gorge, et la jeune fille restait inconsciente de la menace. Des cris de mouettes assourdissants étaient venus se superposer au bruit des reflux de plus en plus violents. Ils résonnèrent tels des rires démoniaques dans l'air chargé d'électricité, avant de se transformer brusquement en croassements de corbeaux.

Le semi-vampire appela son amie une fois de plus, et, cette fois, sa voix parvint à sortir de sa gorge.

Mais la jeune fille avait disparu, remplacée par une odeur de sang nauséabonde qui envahissait l'air et s'engouffrait dans ses poumons avec la férocité et le déchirement du Désespoir.

Un silence de mort régnait désormais.

« Mary ! » s'écria Nevra en se redressant en sursaut.

Le semi-vampire jeta quelques regards autour de lui, reprenant sa respiration avec difficulté. Il venait de se réveiller, et se trouvait visiblement sur le plancher d'un bateau, avec une maigre couverture pour toute source de confort. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, et vit les étoiles qui brillaient avec éclat dans une étendue noire dénuée de nuages. C'était la première fois qu'il les voyait depuis plusieurs semaines.

Alors, aussi brusquement qu'une masse de cent tonnes qui lui serait tombée dessus, ses souvenirs de ces derniers mois lui revinrent d'entre les brumes du sommeil.

Une douleur sourde lui vrilla la poitrine, rendant sa respiration plus difficile pendant quelques secondes. Avec lenteur, il leva la main et plaça ses doigts devant son œil gauche. Il ne les voyait pas. Cet œil était devenu aveugle, et s'il avait eu un miroir à sa disposition, il aurait sans doute pu y voir la marque que les vampires du clan y avaient gravé.

Il décida de se lever pour faire bouger ses muscles endoloris par trop d'inactivité. Tout le temps qu'il avait passé dans sa cellule ne lui avait pas permis de s'habituer aux changements dans sa perception de son environnement causés par le fait qu'il avait perdu un œil. Ses pas étaient maladroits et gauches, et son cadre de vision était désormais divisé par deux. C'est pourquoi c'est seulement lorsqu'il se retourna qu'il eut la surprise de constater qu'il n'était pas seul. Un peu en retrait et accoudé à la balustrade du navire, l'elfe aux cheveux bleus l'observait avec un air légèrement intrigué.

« Tu as dormi pendant longtemps. Je commençais à me demander si tu finirais par te réveiller un jour, dit-il avec un ton chargé en ironie. »

Le semi-vampire sembla chercher ses mots pendant quelques secondes.

« Dis-moi… Ezeal c'est ça ?

\- Ezarel, le corrigea l'elfe avec un claquement de langue agacé. Ne t'avise plus d'écorcher mon auguste prénom à l'avenir. »

À son expression, Nevra devina que ces derniers mots n'étaient pas une attaque, mais qu'ils témoignaient seulement du sens de l'humour dénoué de toute subtilité dudit Ezarel.

Il décida d'ignorer la remarque de l'elfe et reprit comme si de rien n'était.

« Je me souviens de tout ce qui précède mais… Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé après que tu m'aies fait quitter ma cellule. Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite, et combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis ? »

Ezarel se tourna complètement vers lui, et l'analysa du regard en haussant un sourcil. Il sortit alors un petit carnet de sa poche et commença à griffonner dedans.

« C'est sans doute la potion que je t'ai donné qui t'a fait perdre tes souvenirs, dit-il sans lever les yeux de son carnet. Je t'avais prévenu qu'il y aurait des effets secondaires, bien que je ne pensais pas qu'ils prendraient cette forme-là. C'est sûrement parce que tu es un vampire que l'un des ingrédients a réagi inhabituellement. »

L'elfe cessa brusquement d'écrire et mordilla son crayon en affichant une expression d'extrême concentration, avant de briser le silence, faisant sursauter Nevra :

« C'était sûrement la sève de fleur du soleil. Tout le monde sait que les vampires ne supportent pas ça. »

Ezarel rangea son carnet après avoir inscrit toutes les nouvelles informations qu'il venait d'acquérir sur la potion en question. C'est seulement quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'expression circonspecte de Nevra qu'il sembla se rappeler de la présence du semi-vampire.

« Ah, et tant que j'y suis, merci d'avoir joué les cobayes pour moi, lui dit-il. »

Nevra haussa un sourcil.

« Je t'aurais bien répondu « de rien », mais je ne me souviens pas que tu m'aies demandé mon avis. Ni même que tu m'aies prévenu de ton manque de connaissance des effets secondaires pouvant toucher les vampires…

\- Pas vraiment, répondit l'elfe en souriant de manière éhontée, mais dis-toi que c'était pour la science. Et puis, de un : parmi tous les possibles effets secondaires dont tu aurais pu écoper, une légère amnésie ce n'est vraiment pas cher payé ; et de deux : sans l'aide de cette potion, tu serais encore coincé dans ta cellule putride à te faire sucer le sang par une bande de vieux débris. Donc de tous les points de vue, tu t'en sors gagnant.

\- Si tu le dis, répondit Nevra, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder sur le sujet. Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- J'y viens. Même s'il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter pour te dire la vérité. Lorsque tu as pris cette potion, tu as récupéré suffisamment de forces pour pouvoir te lever et marcher à peu près correctement. Nous avons alors emprunté un passage secret qui s'ouvre en actionnant un levier dissimulé dans les cachots, et qui débouche sur une trappe cachée sous un rocher en bord de mer. J'avais bien sûr dégagé la caillasse au préalable, sans quoi les choses auraient été légèrement plus compliquées… Ensuite, rien de bien incroyable. Tu t'es avachi comme une masse dans le bateau et es resté endormi pendant une journée entière. Dans ma grande clémence, je t'ai prêté une couverture chaude car je commençais à avoir pitié de t'entendre claquer des dents dans ton sommeil…

\- Est-ce-que c'est cette chose que tu désignes par les mots « une couverture chaude » ? demanda Nevra en montrant la minuscule couverture rapiécée qu'il avait trouvée sur lui au réveil. »

Le semi-vampire grimaça. Non seulement cette couverture contenait plus de trous que de quantité de tissu, mais en plus elle empestait le moogliz...

« Quelle ingratitude, répliqua Ezarel. Sache que cette couverture provient de mon illustre royaume elfique, et que…

\- Mais oui, mais oui, l'interrompit Nevra avec lassitude. Ce n'est pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas mais, pour en venir à l'essentiel, j'aurais aussi aimé pouvoir me laver.

\- Je suis heureux que tu abordes le sujet par toi-même. Je m'apprêtais à essayer de te faire passer subtilement le message en faisant discrètement dériver la conversation sur le thème des désagréments des odeurs corporelles… »

Nevra le fusilla du regard.

« Plus sérieusement, reprit l'elfe, tu peux utiliser le baquet d'eau qui se trouve dans la cabine. »

xxx xxx xxx

Nevra approcha le miroir de poche fissuré de son visage, et s'observa précautionneusement. Il venait de passer un bon moment à tenter de faire disparaître la crasse qui s'était accumulée sur son corps après les quelques semaines qu'il avait passées en captivité, mais certaines traces ne pouvaient partir aussi facilement. Plusieurs ecchymoses s'étalaient sur son visage, son torse et ses bras, les teintant de couleurs allant du bleu au noir, en passant par le mauve. Sa lèvre inférieure était sévèrement fendue, et il avait d'autres blessures légères sur les bras. Comme il l'avait prévu, son œil gauche arborait la marque du maléfice qui avait été employé sur lui, symbole rouge sang dessiné sur un iris désormais complètement blanc. Ses yeux descendirent légèrement, et s'arrêtèrent sur son cou, où une trace de morsure hideuse était encore visible. Par réflexe, le semi-vampire plaqua immédiatement la paume de sa main contre la blessure infamante afin de la cacher. Il ferma les yeux, sentant le dégoût et la honte monter en lui. Même ça ne lui avait pas été épargné. Il n'était plus un vampire maintenant qu'il avait été abaissé au statut de proie, et marqué comme une bête destinée à l'abattoir. Il n'était plus rien.

Les lois du clan étaient très strictes quant à la répartition des temps où chacun de ses membres pouvait se nourrir du sacrifice. Les vampires pouvaient tenir plusieurs années sans boire de sang s'ils avaient un mode de vie équilibré. En tenant compte de cela, le clan faisait en sorte que les sacrifices soient sollicités après des intervalles de temps suffisamment longs pour leur permettre de vivre le plus longtemps possible, et donc de tenir environ dix ans.

Le cas de Nevra n'avait pas échappé à la règle. Aussi, il avait été mordu une seule fois au cours de son séjour dans les geôles du château des vampires d'Hellsbay. Mais une fois avait été suffisante pour graver en lui les sentiments de terreur et de dégoût qu'il avait ressentis ce jour-là. Rien que d'y repenser, il se sentait envahi par la nausée. Et c'était encore pire quand il pensait que ça avait un jour été lui qui avait infligé ces sentiments à des humains livrés en sacrifice. Il avait eu beau se bercer d'excuses depuis toujours, se dire que c'était nécessaire car les vampires avaient besoin de se nourrir pour survivre, c'était seulement maintenant qu'il se rendait compte de ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on était la proie. Et personne ne méritait ça.

Ses mains étaient secouées de tremblements. En tentant de les atténuer, sa prise sur le miroir se resserra tellement qu'une nouvelle fissure y naquit avec un tintement sonore.

Ce qui lui était arrivé depuis son emprisonnement était presque parvenu à lui faire oublier la raison pour laquelle il en était arrivé là. Mary était morte. C'était une vérité qui le tuait encore et encore à chaque fois qu'il s'en souvenait.

Plusieurs sentiments destructeurs se mêlaient en lui. Lorsqu'il réfléchissait trop, c'était vers lui que ces sentiments se tournaient, lui rappelant sa responsabilité dans cette affaire où il aurait suffi qu'il agisse différemment pour peut-être changer le cours des choses. Mais les abysses de culpabilité dans lesquelles il tombait alors étaient trop douloureux. C'est pourquoi il utilisait toutes ses forces afin de nourrir sa haine envers le clan, faisant brûler un feu de ressentiment dans sa poitrine. C'était beaucoup plus simple de haïr et de rêver à une vengeance que de se concentrer sur tout le reste. Il serra le poing jusqu'à ce que des larmes de sang coulent des entailles que ses ongles avaient taillées dans sa chair. Un profond ressentiment l'habitait et coulait dans ses veines. En cet instant, il n'y avait plus rien. Rien d'autre que sa haine et l'objectif vengeur qu'il s'était fixé. Son regard s'était perdu dans les ténèbres, et des tremblements étaient venus secouer son corps sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Mais un raclement de gorge le sortit brusquement de la sorte de transe dans laquelle sa fascination morbide l'avait plongé.

« Ce n'est pas pour t'interrompre, dit Ezarel en restant derrière la porte fermée, mais ça va bientôt faire deux heures que tu es là. Tu t'es noyé dans la baignoire ou bien ?... »

Nevra jeta quelques coups d'œil autour de lui, l'air perdu. Il n'avait absolument pas vu le temps passer, tout comme il avait fini par oublier jusqu'à l'endroit même où il était.

« J'ai fini, finit-il par répondre après quelques secondes. Mais je ne peux pas sortir. Mes vêtements sont sales et déchirés, je ne peux pas les remettre en l'état... »

Nevra jeta un regard en direction des loques qu'il avait portées jusqu'à maintenant. Les remettre aurait rendu les bienfaits du bain qu'il venait de prendre complètement obsolètes. Mais pourtant… Sa paume retourna instinctivement contre son cou. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de dissimuler cette trace de morsure. Il ne supportait déjà pas son existence. La simple idée qu'elle soit visible aussi bien pour lui que pour les autres le rendait malade.

Ezarel poussa un soupir.

« Je m'en doutais, dit-il avant de passer un bras dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et de lancer un tas de vêtements que Nevra attrapa au vol. Met ça. »

Le semi-vampire regarda les habits avec étonnement. Ce n'était pas des frusques élimées jusqu'à l'os, contrairement à ce à quoi il se serait attendu de la part de l'elfe. Au contraire, leur tissu était de plutôt bonne qualité. De plus, le haut que lui avait prêté Ezarel était à col montant.

« Merci, dit-il, légèrement à court de mots.

\- Pas de quoi, répondit Ezarel. Mais prends-en soin, ce sont mes vêtements personnels. Si jamais tu les abîmes, les taches, ou quoi que ce soit, tu auras affaire à moi. Et n'espère pas que je sois clément sur ce point. »

Nevra entendit alors les pas de l'elfe qui s'éloignaient. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut de nouveau seul qu'il se rendit compte que ses tremblements avaient cessé.

xxx xxx xxx

Ezarel était accoudé à la rambarde du navire, jetant un œil à sa boussole de temps à autres pour s'assurer que l'embarcation ne déviait pas de sa trajectoire. Il se tourna vers la cabine pour vérifier que Nevra n'en était toujours pas sorti. N'importe quel imbécile se serait douté, en voyant le semi-vampire rester enfermé pendant plusieurs heures, que ce dernier ressassait probablement des pensées peu agréables, surtout en sachant ce qui s'était passé récemment. Alors bien sûr, c'était en parfaite connaissance de cause que l'elfe l'avait interrompu. Ce n'était pas qu'il se préoccupait du bien-être de ce vampire ou quoi que ce soit, mais contrairement à ce que ses congénères de la garde d'Eel aimaient raconter sur lui, il n'était pas non plus complètement sans cœur, et l'idée qu'une personne en détresse psychologique se trouvait sur le même bateau que lui ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement.

Il finit par hausser les épaules. Après tout, cela ne le concernait pas. Sa mission était simplement d'accompagner Nevra jusqu'à Eel. Après ça, il se serait enfin débarrassé de cette dette envers Morgan vieille de plusieurs décennies, et il n'aurait plus à se préoccuper des déboires du vampire déchu.

C'est ce moment que choisit ledit vampire pour quitter la cabine du navire. Ses cheveux noirs encore mouillés étaient légèrement désordonnés, et avaient été coiffés afin de venir recouvrir en partie l'œil qui arborait la marque. Il avait mis les vêtements gris et bleus que l'elfe lui avait prêtés. Ezarel remarqua qu'il avait soigneusement boutonné son col jusqu'en haut, sans doute avec la volonté de dissimuler la trace de morsure qu'il avait dans le cou.

« Merci pour les vêtements, dit Nevra en s'approchant. La taille est à peu près la bonne. »

Il s'accouda également à la rambarde, à environ un mètre d'Ezarel. Son regard se leva alors vers l'horizon, au-dessus duquel le soleil s'était levé depuis peu. Son visage affichait une expression sérieuse.

« Depuis combien de temps a-t-on quitté Hellsbay ? demanda-t-il.

\- Environ une journée, répondit l'elfe. Il nous reste encore un bout de chemin à faire.

\- Je me demande à quoi ressemble le monde là-bas. Je n'avais jamais quitté l'île avant. »

L'elfe le regarda avec surprise. Ses sourcils montèrent si haut qu'ils disparurent presque sous sa chevelure bleue.

« Tu veux dire que tu ne sais rien d'Eldarya ? demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

\- Je n'irais pas jusque-là, mais je ne peux pas non plus dire que j'en sache beaucoup sur notre monde. Toutes mes connaissances dessus viennent de on-dits. Je sais que les peuples se sont regroupés par espèces pour former leurs propres royaumes et cités-états. A côté de ça, il y a Eel, l'anomalie, la seule à regrouper de nombreuses espèces différentes. Morgan parlait toujours de cette cité comme si c'était un endroit incroyable, même si je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi…

\- C'est normal, répondit l'elfe. Eel est l'endroit le plus paisible et prospère de tout Eldarya. Elle est communément surnommée « la cité de la liberté », car c'est là que se réfugient tous les opprimés et les fugitifs n'ayant plus leur place au sein de leur peuple. La légende raconte que c'est pour cette raison que cette cité a été créée, bien longtemps auparavant.

\- Vraiment ? Je comprends pourquoi Morgan m'a conseillé de m'y rendre alors... »

Ezarel ne répondit pas. En effet, Eel semblait être la direction évidente pour un vampire banni par son clan comme Nevra. Ce dernier hésita quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

« J'aimerais en savoir plus à propos de la garde d'Eel. J'ai entendu dire que c'est un regroupement qui tenterait de faire régner l'ordre et la paix sur les différents royaumes d'Eldarya.

\- C'est vrai, répondit l'elfe. Même si ce n'est qu'en théorie qu'elle correspond à ce que tu dis. En pratique, elle manque trop de pouvoir et de moyens pour pouvoir garantir la sécurité de tout Eldarya, et s'occupe principalement d'Eel et de ses environs. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir puisque j'appartiens à la garde d'Eel. »

Nevra le regarda avec étonnement.

« Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ?

\- Ma dette envers Morgan date d'il y a une éternité, je ne pouvais pas refuser sa demande. J'ai donc demandé un congé à Bau pour pouvoir venir à Hellsbay.

\- Bau ?

\- La capitaine de la garde Absynthe. C'est une vieille sorcière du Westside à la peau verte et fripée. Elle est à moitié folle, sans doute à cause de l'exposition constante à la fumée de ses potions farfelues. C'est elle qui a créé la garde d'Eel il y a plusieurs siècles.

\- La garde Absynthe ? demanda Nevra en haussant un sourcil. Parce-qu'il y en a plusieurs ?

\- Oui. Il y a l'Absynthe, l'Obsidienne, l'Ombre et l'Etincelante. La plus importante est l'Etincelante, qui est en quelque sorte constituée de l'élite. C'est Fendor qui la dirige, ainsi que l'intégralité de la garde d'Eel. C'est un loup-garou peu commode, et son bras-droit est une kitsune au caractère de blackdog qui répond au nom de Miiko.

\- Je vois, dit Nevra avec un air vaguement intéressé. Je t'avoue que, depuis quelques temps, j'envisage de plus en plus d'intégrer la garde.

\- Il faut un minimum de capacités physiques pour y être admis, mais le seuil n'est pas très élevé. Étant donné que tu es un vampire, ça ne devrait pas te poser de problème. »

L'expression de Nevra s'assombrit lorsque l'elfe mentionna son espèce.

« Mais mon intention n'est pas d'intégrer la garde de façon permanente, précisa-t-il alors. »

Ezarel le regarda sans comprendre. Le semi-vampire semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et la colère se lisait désormais sur ses traits.

« Je ne resterai pas à Eel indéfiniment, dit-il. Un jour ou l'autre, je devrai retourner à Hellsbay pour terminer ce qui a été commencé.

\- Ce qui a été commencé ? demanda Ezarel avec un air sarcastique. Est-ce-que tu parles de ta mise à mort ? Parce-que je peux te garantir que c'est tout ce qui arrivera si tu retournes là-bas. »

Nevra lui jeta un regard noir.

« Ces gens m'ont arraché ma fierté. Je n'ai pas d'autre option que de revenir pour la récupérer. Il en va de mon honneur. Je leur ferai subir dix fois l'humiliation qu'ils m'ont infligée. Et il n'y a pas que ça, ajouta-t-il après une pause de quelques secondes. Je ne pourrai jamais leur pardonner ce qu'ils ont fait à Mary. »

Une sensation désagréable naquit au fond de l'estomac d'Ezarel. Il regarda le semi-vampire en fronçant les sourcils avec désapprobation.

« Après tout le chemin que j'ai fait pour venir t'aider à sauver ta peau, tu es en train de me raconter tranquillement que tu comptes retourner là-bas pour mourir comme un imbécile ?

\- Je ne mourrai pas, répondit-il avec morgue.

\- C'est un _clan_. Un clan de vampires assoiffés de sang qui n'attendent que ça que tu retournes là-bas pour pouvoir finir ce qu'ils avaient entrepris et te tuer en bonne et due forme. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais il me semble que ça ne t'a pas fait beaucoup de bien la dernière fois que tu as essayé de t'opposer à eux. »

Ezarel rencontra les yeux meurtriers de Nevra.

« Je n'ai que faire de ce que tu en penses, dit-il. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

\- Très bien, répondit l'elfe avec un calme glacé. Fais ce que tu veux, mais saches seulement qu'il n'y aura plus personne pour te sauver la mise cette fois. »

Sur ces mots, Ezarel s'éloigna sans regard, et entra dans la cabine avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Nevra resta seul, laissé complètement indifférent par la réaction de l'elfe. Au contraire, avoir verbalisé son désir croissant de vengeance avait rendu ce dernier plus tangible, et sa haine avait pris plus d'ampleur dans sa poitrine. Il arborait une expression meurtrière. Un sourire cruel se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il repensa au clan, imaginant déjà tout ce qu'il ferait lorsque l'heure de sa vengeance viendrait. Mais son masque d'animosité de transforma soudain en grimace de douleur lorsqu'une brûlure insoutenable se fit sentir dans son œil gauche, le faisant tomber au sol sous l'effet de la surprise.

Il posa une main tremblante sur son visage, et tâtonna jusqu'à atteindre la source du mal, dans le vain espoir de pouvoir l'apaiser d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais rien n'y fit, il avait l'impression que la douleur le dévorait de l'intérieur. Le semi-vampire serra les dents pour s'empêcher de crier.

Après quelques instants à lutter contre ses souffrances, les forces de Nevra semblèrent l'abandonner, et il perdit connaissance, après avoir jeté un dernier regard vers la cabine du navire dans laquelle avait disparu Ezarel, inconscient de ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes d'inconscience que Nevra finit par reprendre ses esprits. Étrangement, la douleur avait disparu, et il put se redresser sans problème.

Après avoir observé son œil marqué dans un miroir, et constaté que rien ne semblait plus anormal que quand il s'était réveillé ce matin, il secoua la tête et tâcha de se convaincre que tout ça n'était sans doute pas très grave.

Alors, il reposa le miroir et essaya de ne plus penser à ce qui venait d'arriver.

xxx xxx xxx

« Je me porte volontaire, votre honneur. Je ramènerai le semi-vampire. »

La déclaration de Wardheir fut suivie d'un silence dans la salle du conseil. Keinter jeta au vampire un regard lourd de jugement, semblant se demander s'il pouvait vraiment lui faire confiance pour cette mission. Mais le cheminement de ses pensées fut interrompu par une autre intervention.

« J'irai aussi, dit Morgan en s'avançant d'un pas. »

Le regard du doyen se tourna alors vers ce dernier. Il n'était pas vraiment plus rassuré par sa participation que par celle de Wardheir. C'est à ce moment-là que ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux déterminés de Lyca. Les lèvres de la vampire s'étirèrent en un sourire victorieux, car elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire.

« Soit. Morgan, Wardheir, vous partirez à la recherche de Nevra, mais seulement à condition que Lyca accepte de vous accompagner pour diriger les opérations.

\- J'accepte, votre honneur, dit-elle sans hésiter.

\- Très bien. Vous partirez donc tous les trois à sa poursuite dès que nous aurons acquis tous les renseignements nécessaires au lancement des opérations. Maintenant vous pouvez tous disposer. À l'exception de toi Lyca. J'ai à te parler. »

L'intégralité des vampires du clan quitta alors la pièce en quelques secondes. Morgan fut le dernier à partir, et jeta un regard suspicieux en direction de Keinter et Lyca avant de quitter les lieux.

« Qu'y-a-t-il votre honneur ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'ils furent seuls. C'est à propos de Wardheir et Morgan, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Tu as bien deviné Lyca. Je ne leur fais pas confiance. Wardheir m'a déjà prouvé qu'il n'en était pas digne. Quant à Morgan, je le soupçonne d'avoir participé à l'évasion de Nevra. Il compte peut-être utiliser cette mission comme prétexte pour fuir le clan.

\- Pourquoi leur avoir confié cette opération dans ce cas ? »

Le doyen se tourna vers Lyca avec un regard sombre.

« Cette mission sera leur dernière chance. Si jamais ils montrent le moindre signe de déloyauté envers le clan au cours de ce voyage, je t'ordonne de les tuer. »

Un sourire se forma sur le visage de la vampire.

« Bien, votre honneur. »

* * *

Un chapitre de transition, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu quand même...

Au fait, je publie également cette fic sur le forum d'Eldarya, où j'ai tendance à sortir les nouveaux chapitres légèrement plus tôt qu'ici. J'y ai aussi mis quelques illustrations des personnages dans les notes d'auteur. Si ça vous intéresse, elle est publiée sous le même nom dans la section fanfiction.

Et pour finir, une petite preview du prochain chapitre :

 **Il s'approcha du monstre, qui dormait trop profondément pour avoir remarqué son arrivée. C'était un gigantesque dragon aux écailles noires comme la nuit, qui semblaient avoir été taillées dans un métal plus solide encore que le diamant. Ses ailes filandreuses, même repliées sur elles-mêmes, semblaient immenses comme le ciel, et, si on les observait de près, on pouvait y apercevoir de légers reflets irisés.**


End file.
